Summer Of Love
by GleeBro
Summary: Sequel to my story 'There's Just No Getting Over You!So read that first! Kurt and Henry enjoy their time together in the summer before their Junior year. Fluff and Fun! Helps tie into my upcoming story for Season 2. Kurt/OC
1. The Addition

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here's the start to my summer sequel to 'There's Just No Getting Over You'! I had thought that I could start some plots for Season 2 here as well as add my own. This story won't last very long. It's meant for starting some character's plots and basically just some fun and fluff. Let me know if you have any requests as to what you want to see happen! Alright, enjoy!**

It was the middle of June and summer finally came. School was out, glee was done for the season, and it was all fun and games from there. As soon as Kurt and Finn walked in the door from their last day of school, they were ambushed by their parents. Carole and Burt had their arms around each other, smiling.

"You tell them!" Carole exclaimed.

"No! You tell them!" Burt laughed.

They two continued playfully bickering about who should tell them while Kurt and Finn shared a look reading along the lines of '_What the hell?'_ or '_This can't be good'._ After a few more moments, Kurt got frustrated.

"Will someone tell us?" Kurt groaned.

"We're getting married!" Carole practically screamed, showing of her now sparkling ring finger.

The looks on the boys' faces could be described in no way other than priceless. Finn had a dopey shocked expression, his mouth wide open, while Kurt made a small 'O' with his mouth, his eyes comically wide and large.

"Today, Burt took me out to lunch at this really nice restaurant in Dayton. We were in the restaurant, and he just proposed!" Carole squealed.

"Yeah, I know that we've only been dating for around 6 months, but at our age, some things just can't wait. We aren't going to live forever so we might as well get hitched!" Burt laughed.

Kurt had been the first to snap back to reality. He beamed at his father and soon to be stepmother. "Oh my god! I'm so happy for you!" Kurt practically squealed. "Oh! When do you guys plan on having the wedding?"

"I've always wanted a winter wedding, getting married when the snow is falling, it just sounds so romantic!" Carole cooed.

"Oh it sounds lovely! But, there is so much planning that has to be done!" Kurt cried. Then Kurt had realized Finn hadn't said a word yet. "Aren't you excited Finn?" Kurt asked.

There was a moment of silence. "Finn?" Carole asked a sad frown on her face. Everyone knew that Finn was the one who had the biggest problem with their parent's union, after him getting upset about Carole getting all new furniture. Finn had thought she was forgetting his father, that was his biggest problem, and now with them getting married, Carole thought that he'd most likely freak out.

Finn was still looking off into space; he came to focus on Kurt and shook himself out of his stupor. "Huh? Oh yeah! For sure! I'm so happy for you, mom!" Finn said happily, hugging his mother.

"Oh, Finny!" Carole cried, tears prickling at her eyes. "I'm so glad you're alright with this."

"Of course mom! You guys just caught me off guard!

"Don't worry kid, there's plenty of time to get everything all settled. The first matter is our current living arrangements." Burt said.

"Huh?" Finn asked.

"Eloquent Finn." Kurt rolled his eyes. "What do you mean dad?"

"Well, since we're getting married, we've been thinking about you two as well. And since you are both still sharing a room, we'd thought we'd get working on the addition; a room for Finn." Burt supplied. "I've already called on a few places, but weddings are expensive, we can't afford to have someone come in here and do it all for us. So I've already ordered all the things we're going to need. I'm going to work on building the addition over the summer, but if it's just me working on it, it'll never get done. So I would like you boys to help out."

Kurt looked like he was going to cry. "Wha, but...but dad, I can't stand out in the sun for hours a day! Not only will I burn and freckle, but the sweat will clog my pores and I'll breakout!" Kurt cried.

"Think of it this way, son. The more help we have, the faster Finn moves in to it, the faster you get your room back." Burt said firmly, ending Kurt's complaining.

"Yeah, and the faster you and Henry can get it on!" Finn said slyly.

"Finn!" Kurt screamed, hitting the taller boy on the arm.

Finn laughed as Kurt's face reddened. Carole had an amused look on her face, while Burt just looked awkward. He cleared his throat. "Uh, well…Finn do you think you can get any help from your friends?" Burt asked.

Finn smiled. "Oh yeah! I'm sure the glee guys will help out!"

"Great, now to celebrate, we're all going to Breadsticks!" Burt announced.

* * *

"So they're getting married?" Henry asked over the phone.

"Yes! He proposed to her last week! Oh, it's wonderful! I've never seen my dad this happy!" Kurt replied back.

"Aw, that's great, Kurt! Tell them congratulations for me!"

"I will! But it sucks that you're not here, now that they're getting married, dad is starting the addition on the house for Finn. But with money being tight due to the wedding, Finn and I have to help, and I don't rock the sweaty carpenter look! I wish you were here to save me!" Kurt sighed plopping down on his bed.

"I know me too. This whole soccer camp is beating the shit out of me! Everyday Mike and I have to run 6 miles and scrimmage for like 3 hours! Not to mention the actual training part! And it's all in the sun! We're dying here!"

"When did you say you'd be back?"

"I'll be home a week from tomorrow. Don't worry babe, I'll come to save you."

As they were conversing, Finn came barreling down the stairs a huge grin on his face. "Hey! Is that Henry you're talking to?" Finn asked.

Kurt sent him a death glare, trying to shoo him off with his hand. But Finn persisted.

"Hey, hey! Henry, are you on there?" Finn yelled trying to be loud enough for Henry to hear over the phone.

"Finn, I'm on the phone, go away." Kurt sighed.

Finn went over to Kurt's bed. "But Kurrrrt!" Finn whined. "I need to talk to Henry!"

"And why do you need to talk to him?" Kurt said with a pointed eyebrow.

"I want to ask him if he'll help us out with the addition! I already asked Puck, Matt and Artie, and they all said yes. I was wondering if Mike and Henry can help out too!"

"You asked Artie?" Kurt mused.

"Yeah, dude. He's really smart, I'm sure he can help us read the crazy directions and help us find the pieces we need. But we need more man power!"

Kurt sighed. "Henry, did you hear all that?"

Henry just laughed. "Yes, tell Finn I would be glad to help."

"Me too!" Kurt heard Mike yell through the phone.

"Yeah, this is great! This just means I get to spend more time with you!" Henry laughed.

"Oh, and I get to see you be all strong and sweaty without a shirt on." Kurt said with playful lust.

You could hear Henry laughing over the phone. "Oh yeah! You're gonna love me being all hot and sweaty!"

"Did he say yes!" Finn groaned. "I don't think I can handle you two having phone sex, my head might explode."

"We're not having phone sex Finn!" Kurt screamed, throwing a pillow at Finn. "And for your information, he did say yes! Now leave!" Kurt huffed as Finn laughed and scurried up the stairs. Kurt turned back to his phone to hear Henry laughing uncontrollably. "What's so funny, Landon? Now he's going to go tell my dad we're having phone sex, and then _he_ will come and kill _you_!"

The laughter died instantly.

"Thought so." Kurt said triumphantly.

"Still, this will be great! I can't wait until I get back! This summer's going be awesome!" Henry cheered.

"Yes, yes, that's all good, but the problem is I don't want to work on the addition! I'm going to get all sweaty and then breakout!"

"Oh, come on! What's the matter with a few zits?"

"EW, Henry, you are disgusting."

"Hahaha! I knew you'd like that! Oh, hey I gotta go. They're doing their 'Lights Out' rounds. We gotta be up at six tomorrow!" Henry cried.

"Aw, okay. I'll talk to you later!"

"I love you." Henry said happily.

"I love you too." Kurt breathed. Hearing Henry say those words, even as casually as that, still took his breath away.

But now, he had to start his moisturizing routine, and then amp it up. If he was going to have to work in the hot sun and sweat to death, he was going to have to create a new routine to make sure he doesn't breakout!

* * *

Over the next few days, Kurt and Finn would be called out to work on the addition with Burt. Burt took off a few days to get things started, while Carole was working full time. Each day, Finn would get up and go straight to work on the addition. Kurt, on the other hand, would do whatever it took to get out of it. He tried to fake sick, but the thermometer said otherwise. He tried to say a family relative died and he need to go visit them, but when said relative would answer the phone when Burt called, Kurt was doomed. He tried to play dead one morning, but Finn would just jump on his bed until Kurt attacked him. Kurt even tried to get a job, but no one was hiring. So Kurt was stuck sweating in the June sun with Finn, Matt, Puck and Artie.

After a long day of working on the addition, Kurt trudged in the house to find Carole preparing dinner.

"Hey, Kurt." Carole greeted.

"Meh." Kurt grumbled as he plopped onto a dining room chair, slamming head on the table with a groan.

"Oh, honey, was today a long one?" Kurt just nodded his head still on the table. "I'll get you a glass of ice water.

As Carole came with the promised water, she sat down next to Kurt. She handed him the water and he chugged it down quickly.

"Thanks." Kurt said.

"Oh no problem." Carole took in the sight. Kurt was in shorts and a simple shirt of Finn's. He was completely drenched in sweat and his face was beginning to burn. Kurt, honey, I have a proposition for you."

Kurt looked over at Carole. "I'm listening."

"I know you're not the type of guy to enjoy building things as much as Finn and the other boys outside are, so here's my deal. Would you like to be my wedding planner? With working full time, I can barely fit any planning into my day. And since you couldn't find a job, and you don't like working on the addition, I thought I could use your help. You won't have to work on the addition anymore even Burt won't be able to make you go back out there if you're working on the wedding. And with you planning it, we save money on hiring a wedding planner! Everyone wins. Your father said you used to love to watch his and your mother's old wedding videos and comment on all the horrible tacky draperies and such, so I know you can't resist."

"Carole, you had me at 'so here's my deal'". Kurt said with a gleam in his eyes.

So with Kurt saved from the heat, Finn, Puck, Artie, Matt and Burt continued working on the addition, while Kurt began planning the wedding.

* * *

Over in Dayton, Mike and Henry were walking into their dorm room, done with soccer training for the day.

"Oh, god!" Mike groaned as he fell face first onto his bed. "Oh, bed, I missed you." Mike mumbled into the sheets.

"I can barely feel my legs anymore." Henry complained as he fell onto his bed face first as well. "I love you bed." He mumbled into his pillow.

"Speaking of loving things, Henry, I noticed from your conversation with Kurt that you said you loved him." Mike said with a grin.

Henry sat up; he face was red, but not just from the summer sun. "Heheh, yeah, we've gotten past the 'L-word' stage. I told him I loved him after we sang at Regionals."

"Awesome dude, I'm really happy for you! I'm glad everything's better after last year."

"Me too. Last year was just a train wreck, but at least I found Kurt in the end of it all. And I'm also glad that you and I are okay. I really am sorry for begin such a dick to you and pushing you in the cafeteria when the whole glee club was arguing. I was just-"

"In the heat of the moment, I know." Mike said reassuringly. "I told you I understand before, I'm just happy that you and I can be brothers again. I can't wait to own you in Call of Duty when we get back!"

"Psht, dude, you're on! But don't forget we have to help Kurt and Finn with the addition on their house, that's going to eat up a lot of our summer."

"Damn, you're right. And I also have to go to Asian camp in July."

"Asian camp?" Henry asked incredulously. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, man, my mom is like really supportive of anything Asian and wants me to go. She said it will be a good experience for me." Then a blush crept up Mike's face. "It also doesn't hurt that Tina will be there either."

"Ohhhhh, Tina!" Henry teased with a high pitched whiny voice. "Oh, Tina's hair is so beautiful, especially with the new colored streaks she puts in! Oh, Tina's outfits are so hot; I love it when she wears her gothic skirts! Oh, Tina's voice is like a dream, I just can't help-"

Henry was cut off with a pillow to the face. "Shut up dude!" Mike hissed. "She's still dating Artie!"

"Yeah, Kurt told me. But guess what? When Finn asked Artie to help with the addition, Artie said he could come only once in a while, he has Halo tournaments to be in!" Henry said.

"What? Really?"

"Yeah, I already heard that Tina is complaining to Mercedes about it! He apparently never spends time with her. Now's your chance!"

"Maybe…" Mike said thoughtfully.

"Dude, totally. Artie's a decent guy and all, but he doesn't know how to treat girls. And I know that my Mike can sure charm 'em!"

Mike grinned. "Well it looks like the Changster's going to be working his charm at Asian camp!"

"I still can't believe there is such a thing as Asian camp." Henry muttered.

* * *

_Today's the day!_ Kurt thought. _Henry comes home today! What? Don't look at me like that! I'm not clingy! He and Mike left just as school ended! I haven't seen him in 3 weeks! _

With Kurt anxiously awaiting the arrival of his boyfriend, Finn working on the addition, Carole working full time, and Burt going back to the shop, the Hummel-Hudson household was bustling.

Kurt was at the dining room table working on the floral arrangements, while the boys were working out back, when the doorbell rang.

Pictures of flowers were in the air within milliseconds.

Kurt raced to the door, a frantic smile on his face as he tore the door open. Without even looking, Kurt flew into a toned chest and strong arms; he then wrapped his legs around a lean waist.

"Uh, Kurt?" Henry asked the smirk practically audible in his voice.

That was when Kurt opened his eyes. There Kurt was clinging to Mike Chang, Henry just a foot to his right.

"Is there something I should know about you two?" Henry laughed.

"Hey Kurt!" Mike grinned down at the smaller boy.

"O…oh...my…god." Kurt stammered his face almost blood red. Kurt launched off Mike, who had taken the past few (and probably the most embarrassing for Kurt) moments in stride.

"Mike…oh shit...I'm sooooo sorry! Please don't kill me!" Kurt cried, his hands in front of his face.

Mike frowned. "Dude, I'm not gonna kill you! I'm not like Karofsky or Azimio. You were expecting Henry, I know that, you just didn't look where you were leaping." Kurt eased his hands down. "Good now go get your man!" Mike smiled pointing to a laughing Henry.

Kurt didn't need to be told twice. He pounced on his boyfriend with cat-like speed, knocking the laughing wind out of him. Kurt nuzzled into the chest that he's loved for 7 months. Henry, finally able to breathe again, smiled and held the smaller boy close. Mike, seeing this as a private moment, decided to go on to the back and help the other guys on the addition.

"I missed you." Kurt mumbled into Henry's chest.

"I missed you too." Henry said. "But hey, I'm here now, and I'm not leaving anytime soon, so let's say you and I go on inside and relax for a bit before Finn comes looking for us."

So the boys went into the house. Kurt led Henry into the kitchen. Upon seeing all the papers on the table, Henry gave Kurt a quizzical look.

"What's all this for?" Henry asked.

"Oh, that's for the wedding; floral arrangements." Kurt replied. "I'm the wedding planner!"

"Oh, I see. So this is how you got out of manual labor." Henry teased. "I should have known."

"Hey! You have no idea how bad it is out there! I got so much sun I was peeling! PEELING! I took me a whole day at the spa to get my skin back to normal!"

"Well, I'm glad you went to the spa. I don't want a pile of dead skin for a boyfriend." Henry joked. "So besides the wedding and the addition, what else did I miss?"

"Well, not much really, we're only 3 weeks into the summer. The only thing I can think of is what I heard while we were working on the addition. Apparently Puck and Quinn found someone to adopt the baby."

"Really? Do you know who?"

"Rachel's mom; the old coach of Vocal Adrenaline."

"Holy shit. Really? That's crazy!"

"I know."

They both sat in a comfortable silence, smiles creeping on both of their faces.

"I really have missed you." Kurt said.

"I know, you have no idea how much I've missed you too." Henry replied. "But this gossip session doesn't go so well when we both know what we really want." Henry finished with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"Oh, how romantic." Kurt quipped sarcastically. "You know, if you really want to romance me you could at least sweep me-"

But Kurt was cut off my Henry doing exactly what he was going to tell him to do. Henry picked Kurt up bridal style and took off to Kurt's basement bedroom. Henry, grinning like a fool the entire time, gently placed Kurt on his bed and began the hottest make out session they have had to date. _Hey, if Kurt's not ready to have sex, then this will be the hottest 'welcome back' make out ever!_ Henry cheered in his head.

Henry began kissing down the other boy's neckline, eliciting soft noises of agreement from Kurt. Henry then began to nip at his neck. Henry shivered as Kurt made low moaning sounds. Kurt, who had been practically static for the most part, had decided it was his turn. Using the element of surprise, Kurt flipped Henry over onto the bed, reversing their positions. Henry's shocked look faded as Kurt straddled him. Kurt began kissing Henry reverently; then deciding to go further, began to pull his own shirt off. Henry took the chance to take his own off as well. Both now shirtless, the boys began roaming each other's bodies with eager hands. The two were so lost in each other's love (and mouths), that they never heard the stairs creak.

"Hey, Mike's here so I know Henry has to be here, we need more hel- HOLY SHIT!" Finn screamed.

"FINN!" Kurt shrieked.

"DUDE!" Henry moaned, slamming his head against the bed.

"KURT!" Finn yelled with a pointed finger.

"FINN!" Kurt yelled back.

"HENRY!" Finn hollered.

"DUMBASS!" Henry retorted.

"Dude! Get off my brother!" Finn glowered.

"Need I point out that _he_ is the one on _me_!" Henry bit out. "Not to mention that we're horny teenagers who haven't seen one another in 3 weeks! Finn!"

"Finn." Kurt stated calmly, scaring Finn even more. "Get. The. Hell. Out."

"But we need Henry to help with the addit-"

"I swear if you don't leave us alone for 10 minutes, you will not have the ability to reproduce, I guarantee that." Kurt sent the nastiest glare possible. _I need my boyfriend fix, and if Finn's going to come in here and kill the moment, I'll kill him._

"O-Okay, I want to, to keep my junk, so…uh, Henry, come outside whenever you're ready." Finn said hastily as he dashed up the stairs.

The two boys in love just sat there in Kurt's bed, both still panting from making out and screaming at Finn. Kurt rolled over next to Henry and sighed. "I guess that killed the mood didn't it?"

"You could say that." Henry replied.

"Well, when the addition's finished, we will have uninterrupted make out sessions. No more Finn barging in on us. We'll have the room all to ourselves."

"I can't wait." Henry said turning on his side to look at Kurt. "I love you."

Kurt's eyes widened. Henry always had a way of shocking him with those words. "I love you too." Kurt said dreamily, reaching Henry for a kiss.

After a few more minutes of soft kissing, Henry began to get up. "Come on, the longer we stay in here, the more likely the guys will think we're having freaky kinky sex." Henry smirked.

"Perv." Kurt teased as he got off the bed as well.

"Says the boy who pounced on more than one guy today."

"I DIDN'T LOOK! I THOUGHT FOR SURE YOU WOULD BETHE ONE TO RING THE DOORBELL, NOT MIKE!" Kurt argued frantically as Henry raced up the stairs laughing.

Kurt went back to work on the floral arrangements while Henry went outside. As soon as he stepped out into the summer sun, the other boys' conversation stopped. All eyes focused on Henry as he walked over to them.

"So where do I start?" Henry asked.

"Apparently with Kurt's shirt." Mike teased. Causing the Puck, Finn, Matt, and Artie to snicker.

"Finn!" Henry glared.

"What? Dude's my almost little brother! This is what almost big brothers do!" Finn defended.

"You didn't need to tell all the guys." Henry muttered. "So where do I start on the addition?"

"Do you know how to work that?" Finn said pointing to a piece of equipment.

"You mean the saw machine?" Henry asked incredulously.

"Yeah, dude, none of us know how to use it and Puck's too scared." Finn said, teasing at the last part.

"AM NOT!" Puck yelled. "I just don't want 'Little Puck' to get cut off or something."

" '_Little Puck_'?" Henry snorted. "You actually named your dick?" Henry and the rest of the guys burst out laughing.

"Shut up dweebs! When your dick's been as heavily used and cherished as mine you'll understand! Maybe in a hundred years even you'll see Henry." Puck finished with a smirk.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Henry said lowly.

"Last time I saw, Hummel was a total prude, giving you only a hug goodbye. Now, 7 months later, you are only at making out. You'll never get into his pants that way."

"Dude!" Finn hissed. "That's my almost brother!"

"Puck." Henry growled. "What Kurt and I do is none of your concern, so butt out, or I'll take your ass to the ground like I've done in the past."

"Sheesh, dude. Chill, I'm just messing around." Puck eased. "I'm just saying that you need to step up your game if you want to get into his pants."

"Puck! I don't want Kurt just to get into his pants, I'll wait until he's ready. He's still a new at all this, he's never gone that far." Henry said.

"We'll we all knew that! But you have?" Puck asked incredulously. "You've had sex? With who?"

"Well, who is most certainly not any of your business, but yes I have." Henry retorted proudly.

"With a girl? But you're gay." Artie said. "No offence."

"None taken." Henry replied. "But yes, with a girl, actually several."

"What? Dude, does Kurt know?" Finn asked.

"Well, since you all seem so keen on knowing my sex life, I guess I can indulge you. Back when I was in the closet, I tried to…I don't know the exact word…but I'll just go with trying to make myself straight. I felt differently around guys than girls and then realized that I was attracted to them. Living with my parents, I felt that what I was thinking and feeling was wrong, so I decided to try and date a girl. I started dating this one girl, who shall remain anonymous since you guys may know her, and we got that far. We had sex, and I felt nothing, it took me forever to actually get it up. She broke up with me because of that, so I found another girl. We dated and had sex as well, but nothing."

"And what about sex with a guy?" Mike asked. "For as long as I've known you, you've never been overtly friendly around guys at school."

Henry sighed, _this is really not the conversation I would like to have… _"Well Mike, I have had my ways around such things. I'm really good at keeping things like that secret. But to answer your question, yes I have."

"What? With who?" Puck asked.

Something in Henry snapped. "Why are you all so curious anyway? Are you all gay now too!" Henry spat.

"Whoa dude! Relax! We're not gay…we just…we're curious." Finn tried to ease Henry's anger.

"What? You're all bi-curious?" Henry was losing his cool, everyone saw it, and Mike knew if he kept going things wouldn't end well.

"Henry, please, calm down a little, we were just asking." Mike pleaded.

Hearing Mike's words seemed to deflate Henry. "Yeah…yeah, I guess you're right Mike. Well, I have had sex with a guy, but you guys don't know him, he goes to another school."

"How'd you meet him?" Artie asked.

"One of my old friends, you guys remember Parker Steele from middle school?"

Several of the boys nodded. "Didn't he transfer to like an all boys boarding school or something like in 8th grade?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, well we were good friends and after he transferred, I went to visit him. His roommate, who will, in his respect of privacy, be named Johnny, was gay. I had befriended him and we began dating secretly, and one thing led to another…."

"And you guys fucked." Puck finished for him.

"So articulate." Henry said sarcastically. "But yes."

"Wait a minute." Finn said, gears turning in his head. "I remember Kurt telling me once that you had said that Kurt was the first guy you've done anything with. And you never answered my question about Kurt knowing any of this."

Henry paled and all eye honed in on him.

"Henry?" Mike asked.

"He…I never thought he'd talk to you…or anyone about our sex life…" Henry muttered.

"Well, since the whole 'Sex Jungle' incident, we've really grown to be brothers, and we tell each other some things like that." Finn said happily. "So...you lied to him?"

"I…I didn't want him to be upset, you know? I didn't want him to think that I was…I didn't want him to think that when, if, we did it, it wouldn't be special." Henry said.

There was a silence. None of the guys had been particularly good with comforting, they all froze, unsure of what to do.

"I think you should tell him." Finn advised softly. "He deserves to know. I won't tell him, but you really should. He won't freak out or break up with you or anything. But he really needs to know, even more now since we all do now."

Henry nodded. "Yeah… I will, but you all have to promise not to tell. Let me do it in my own time, alright?"

"Sure dude." Puck said.

"Yeah, we won't tell him." Artie added.

Henry sighed in relief. "Thanks guys."

* * *

Days passed with minimal events. The guys would work on the addition. Kurt would work on the wedding and make lunch for the guys, and Carole would cook dinner for them when she got home from work. Burt would work at the shop and come around once in a while to help.

One night, the boys were cleaning up from a long day, while Kurt and Carole were preparing dinner. Carole was shredding lettuce while Kurt was setting the table, when she turned around to him.

"So Kurt, how are you and Henry?" She asked.

"Oh we're really good! We've just been busy with the addition and the wedding planning. We're going to take a day off next week to spend together, maybe go to the mall of something." Kurt replied happily.

"Aw, well that's good. I'm sure you guys will have fun. Now, onto even better topics. I heard you two last night when you were walking him out." Carole smirked.

Kurt paled. What they had said last night?

**Last Night:**

** Kurt walked Henry, the last of the glee guys to leave, to the front door. As Henry passed the threshold he turned around.**

** "I had a good time today. I'm glad the guys gave me a break to come inside and spend some time with you." Henry said.**

** "Me too. Hopefully next week you and I can get a whole day off." Kurt replied.**

** Henry gave a devilish smirk. "Yeah, and we can lock your bedroom door. No one will be able to disturb us. Quinn showed me this article in **_**Cosmo**_** that says we should buy a velvet vibrator, with a remote control. That way, one of us can have the vibrator and the other can control it."**

** "Henry!" Kurt hissed. "My dad and Carole are in the other room! You're such a pervert!"**

** "And you know you love it!" Henry retorted with a smile.**

** "No. I love you." Kurt said, it was the first time that Kurt had initiated the 'L-Word'.**

** "I love you too. I'll see you tomorrow." Henry replied with a deep kiss and left.**

Present:

"Wa- what we said last night?" Kurt stammered.

"Of course! When you told Henry you loved him! I'm so glad you two are so happy!" Carole gushed.

_OH THANK GAGA! I thought she overheard Henry being a perv!_ "Oh, thanks! Well, heheh, yeah, we passed that milestone at Regionals. We're very happy together!"

As Carole and Kurt finished dinner, the boys, including Burt, all came into the dining room and were prepared to eat.

Burt and Carole were on the opposite heads of the table. Henry sat between Finn and Puck on one side with an empty chair at the end, while Mike, Kurt, Matt and Artie were on the other. Dinner was quiet, mostly because the boys were tired from working that day. Kurt and Carole were gushing about the type of wedding cake she'd like to have, until Mike jumped a little next to him.

"Mike, are you alright?" Kurt asked.

"Something just touched my foot." Mike replied in a breathy shocked tone.

Henry's face turned beet red. This did not go unnoticed by Puck. "Ah hell dude! Henry was playing footsie with Mike!" Puck laughed.

Henry slammed his head on the table. "I was going for Kurt." Henry muttered against the table cloth.

"Wow, that's twice that I've been hit on by you two!" Mike laughed.

Kurt slammed his head against the table as well. "I was going for Henry." He mumbled.

Burt cleared his throat. "Well boys, there is no canoodling at the table. Mohawk: keep your mouth shut and eat. Henry, Kurt: pick your heads up, Mike: I think you and I need to have a talk about you trying to be the other man in Henry Kurt's relationship." Burt joked with the last demand, making Mike blush and return to eating, causing the rest of the table to laugh.

As Kurt sat there across the table from his boyfriend, he couldn't help but smile as a gentle foot rubbed up against his own. Kurt looked over at Henry, who was smiling softly but his eyes gleamed at the smaller boy. Kurt beamed and rubbed Henry's foot back. Kurt loved this, this summer, he had an amazing boyfriend and a family again. He couldn't help but think that this was the best summer he's had, and it's only just begun.


	2. I'll Give It to Someone Special

Today was the day that Kurt and Henry had off. Henry convinced the guys to let him go out with Kurt for the day, while Carole demanded that Kurt take a break from all the wedding planning. So Kurt was getting ready in his bedroom while Finn was waking up. A soft grumble was heard as Kurt was checking his hair in his vanity mirror.

"Good morning Finn." Kurt said in a sing-song voice.

Finn mumbled something inaudible but sounded like it included a few swears. He sat up slowly to glare at Kurt. "Sure, you actually get up when you have a day date, but not when you had to work on the addition." Finn grumbled. "And a day date? Are you guys five?" Finn asked incredulously.

"I am not _five_, Finn; Henry… might be an exception. But if anyone is five it's going to be you and Puck." Kurt retorted teasingly.

Finn had gotten up to look for clothes to wear for the day. He spun around with a scowl. "And what does that mean, Mr. Perfect?"

"Yesterday I caught you and Puck sword fighting with the addition's support beams." Kurt deadpanned.

Finn paled. "You're…you're not going to tell your dad are you?" Finn stammered.

"I don't know…" Kurt sighed.

"Kurt, come on dude! We were only messing around!"

"One: don't call me _dude_, I'm not one of your… _bros,_" Kurt said the word with disdain. "And two: those beams are expensive and will support the roof you will sleep under. Do you want to die when it collapses on you?"

Finn looked stricken. "Oh, shit. No, no way! I don't want to die!"

"Then you best not mess with the support beams, or any other pieces o f equipment. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get some breakfast ready." And with that Kurt climbed the stairs snickering. He loved to mess with Finn; it was just too much fun. He reached the kitchen and started to make breakfast.

At 9:00, Finn and the guys had begun to start on the addition, Carole was well into her 8 hour shift, and Burt had just left for the shop. Kurt was checking his hair when the doorbell rang. Kurt opened the door to greet his boyfriend.

"Hello there Henry Landon." Kurt said with a teasing smile.

"Hello yourself, beautiful." Henry replied with a grin and as chaste kiss. "So you ready for 'Kurt and Henry's Day. Of. Fun!'?"

"Someone's excited." Kurt teased. "But since we have the whole day to ourselves, I was thinking that we could hang out with Mercedes and Quinn for a while and then have some time to ourselves later. Is that okay with you?" Kurt asked puppy dog eyes in full effect.

Henry had wanted to spend the day with Kurt alone, get some much need make out in, maybe go even a little further! But Kurt wanted to hang out with Quinn and Mercedes too? Henry sighed inwardly, _I guess I have no choice; he is using the irresistible puppy dog face after all. _"Sure, that's fine!" Henry chirped.

"Great!" Kurt beamed. "First we have to pick them up, but I was thinking we could do a little retail therapy at the mall and get lunch there and then we could…." Kurt rambled on and on as they entered the car and drove to the Jones' house. Quinn still lived with Mercedes, she had not heard from her parents at all since she was kicked out, but Henry was glad that she never went back. Quinn was much better off with the Jones' anyway, and besides, that was how Quinn and he got along so well; neither of them lived with their actual family and fully enjoyed it that way.

Upon entering the Jones' driveway, Kurt had yet to run out of steam. He was still talking on and on about what he wanted to do that day, as well as what he wanted to wear while he did it. Henry could also make out a few words, such as "Mercedes", "Mom", and "Protective", but he never really paid attention. As soon as the car came to a stop, Kurt shot out of the car and dashed to the front door. Seeing as he should at least greet the girls too, Henry shut off the car and met Kurt at the door. As the door opened, Kurt could barely contain his excitement, he hadn't seen Mercedes and Quinn for a few weeks.

"GOOOOOOOOODDDD MORNING, JONES FAMILY! IT'S TIME FOR SHOPPING!" Kurt screamed in an eerily familiar 'Ty Pennington megaphone' voice.

But it wasn't either Mercedes or Quinn who answered, but Mrs. Jones. "Oh Kurt, baby, you always know how to wake a woman up." Mrs. Jones laughed. "Come on in honey, the girls will be down in a minute."

Mrs. Jones led the two boys into the living room where they all sat down. Mrs. Jones looked between the two boys, trying to say something with her eyes. She sighed, "Kurtie-baby, are you going to introduce me to this fine young man?" She asked.

"Oh! Where are my manners!" Kurt stammered blushingly. "This is Henry, my boyfriend." Kurt stated.

"AW HELL TO THE NAW! You mean my baby got himself a boyfriend and never bothered to mention it to his Auntie Jasmine?" Mrs. Jones yelled, but no anger held in her expression, just a smile. At Kurt's shocked and hurt expression, she softened. "It's alright, sweetie, Mercedes told me all about the hard times you two have had this last year. I'm just glad you're safe and happy."

Kurt was one the verge of tearing up he was so happy. Henry saw this; he figured that Kurt was a close member to this family. Mrs. Jones seems very fond of Kurt, so he best make a good impression. _I'll take this opportunity and really wow Mrs. Jones._ Henry thought. _ Alright, Landon, time to put on the charm!_

"Mrs. Jones, if I may?" Henry asked with a mega watt smile.

"Please, baby, you're dating Kurt now, you're family. Call me Auntie Jasmine." Mrs. Jones said._ Well, that was easy. I guess just being Kurt's boyfriend put me up the list!_

"Auntie Jasmine." Henry corrected. "I want to thank you for being so kind to Kurt, treating him as your family. It's true that we haven't really had much time at all to really enjoy each other's company as a couple, we've had a lot to deal with this past year. But now that it's summer, we fully intend to move past all that and be the cutest couple in Lima. So you'll most surely be seeing more of us!" Henry laughed.

Mrs. Jones reached for Henry and hugged him fiercely. "Oh, Henny-baby, don't you worry. I've always loved my Kurtie like a son!" _Henny-baby? Wow, didn't know I was that good at a first impression!_ "And now, you too! I'm just so glad you both could find each other!" She gushed, tears spilling slightly, but her face turned serious very quickly. "But mark my words, you hurt my baby and Burt won't be the only one to come after you with a shotgun." _Oh shit, she's just as scary as Burt! No wonder she's so fond of Kurt, she's just as protective as his dad!_

"Well that will never be a problem, because I fully intend to keep Kurt as happily as I can, for as long as I possibly can." Henry grinned. _Shit, I hope she doesn't kill me! This better work!_

Mrs. Jones smiled. "Good! Now I rightfully claim you two for dinner at least once this summer. Is that clear?" She asked.

"Oh yes that would be wonderful!" Kurt answered!

Just then Mercedes and Quinn came down the stairs. "Mama, are you scaring Henry?" Mercedes demanded.

"What? Oh no Cedes-baby, I was just telling them that I wanted them over for dinner one night! It also doesn't hurt that I made sure Henry was right for my Kurtie-baby!"

"Mama, I already did that!" Mercedes laughed. "But I agree; we need you boys over for dinner one night!"

"Trust us, we'd love to. Let's plan a date while we're out today." Kurt said excitedly. "Now come on! We've got shopping to do!"

Kurt grabbed Mercedes and dragged her off to the car. Henry walked up to Quinn. "Hey, you ready to go?" He asked, taking her hand.

"Yeah." She said sweetly as he led her outside. "See you later tonight, Auntie Jasmine!" She called out.

"Sure thing Quinnie-baby, stay safe now!" She replied back.

In the car, Kurt and Mercedes were up front while Henry and Quinn sat in back.

"Quinnie-baby? I thought you hated being called Quinnie? I thought you said it made you seem like a-"

"An annoying fat child, yes. But Auntie Jasmine is so kind, she gave me a home and she always took care of me when I was pregnant, so I couldn't say not when she started calling me Quinnie." Quinn said.

"So does that mean I get to call you Quinnie now too?" Henry asked.

"No." Quinn said firmly.

"Damn."

There was a comfortable silence between the two. With Mercedes and Kurt bickering about what song to play next, Quinn and Henry simply sat and enjoyed each other's presence.

"So how are you? I heard you are helping Finn and Kurt with the addition?" Quinn asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, all the glee guys are helping out, though, Puck and Finn aren't much help, they keep goofing off." Henry winced inwardly when he mentioned Puck. He felt that bringing him up so soon after the adoption was probably a bad idea. Quinn didn't feel the same however.

"How is he? Puck I mean." Quinn said softly.

Henry stammered a bit. "Puck? Oh he's good. Still a 'badass' and a jerk, but not as awful as he usually is." Which was true, Puck had somewhat toned down his 'badassery' since summer started.

"That's good. I'm glad he's doing well." Quinn hummed.

"What about you? How are you?" Henry asked tentatively.

Quinn looked up at him, and smiled. "I'm good. I feel much better now that Beth is in a better home than I could ever give her; I know she's better off with Ms. Corcoran. Now I can go back to being a teenager again."

"Good, good." Henry nodded quietly. _I really hate doing this but, I gotta ask. _"So, have you talked to Puck since the adoption?"

Quinn winced, and Henry winced because of her wince. _Shit, now I've done it._ "No, I haven't. I just…I just want some time for myself, you know? Sort out my life again before next year starts. Puck was such a huge part of my life last year with Finn and the baby, but now with all that behind us, I want to try and see if things can change. I want to see if I can go back to school and not be the pregnant ex-cheerleader. I want to be Quinn Fabray, no strings attached."

Henry inwardly sighed in relief. "Well I think that's a great plan!" Henry exclaimed. "You get to find yourself and maybe become a cheerleader again?"

"I would like to." Quinn mused. "I would really like some of my popularity back. But I don't want to be that bitch that everyone wanted to be friends with but who no one actually liked. I just want to be me…" Quinn trailed off, tears stinging her eyes.

"Don't worry Quinn, I'm sure you can do it. Being yourself isn't easy, I know that. But when you are yourself, it's the greatest thing. Trust me." Henry smiled looking up at Kurt who at the time was pouting while Mercedes was laughing as she changed the song to "Say My Name" by Destiny's Child.

Quinn didn't let Henry's fond smile to Kurt go unnoticed. "You love him don't you?" Quinn said quietly.

Henry just kept looking at Kurt like he was the world. After a minute he finally responded. "Yeah…yeah I do."

Just then, Mercedes rounded in on Henry. "So white boy, you like my mama?"

Henry laughed. "Oh, god Mercedes! You're mom was a riot! She was so happy that Kurt and I are dating, but then she went all 'I own a shotgun' on me! And her pet names! Henny-baby? Kurtie-baby? She is by far one of my favorite adults! But she still scares the shit out of me!"

"She better! She taught me all about how to be my scary intimidating divalicious self!" Mercedes laughed.

"Henry, Auntie Jasmine is single-handedly the most intimidating person I have ever met. You do NOT want to get on her bad side. One time, Mr. Jones forgot their anniversary….and then she was a widow." Kurt said with a grim face.

Henry paled. "Wha- are you serious?" Henry stammered.

Mercedes, Kurt and Quinn burst into laughter. Henry's face reddened as he looked down.

"Oh, of course not!" Mercedes laughed. "She just kicked him out on the couch for a week!"

"I can't believe I fell for that." Henry mumbled in shame.

As the group arrived at the mall, Kurt shut off the car and ripped Mercedes out to the parking lot as fast as possible. Quinn and Henry watched in amazement as they flew into their usual shopping attitudes.

"How about this one?" Mercedes asked.

"Are you serious? It looked like Ariel from 'The Little Mermaid' and the Beast from 'Beauty and the Beast' hooked up, had a love child that sadly got hit by a car. A blue fur jacket? Honestly?" Kurt reamed.

The day consisted of the same routine. Either Mercedes or Kurt would ask the other whether they liked what they had picked out, resulting in the other saying something ridiculous about how much it sucks. They would bicker for a while longer, and then put it back. By mid-afternoon, no one had bought anything.

"I'm hungryyyyyyyyyy" Henry whined.

"Whining will get you nowhere Landon." Kurt reprimanded.

"We've been here for almost three hours and we haven't bought a thing! I'm hungry and I want to go to the food court!" Henry pouted, giving his best 'cute pouting' face he could.

Kurt looked him right in the eye, an emotionless face. "No."

"Aw, but come on! I'm so hungry!

"I'm hungry too, Kurt." Quinn said sweetly.

"Fine." Kurt sighed. Henry grabbed Quinn, picked her up and spun her around.

"My hero!" Henry yelled as he spun Quinn in a hug. "You saved me from starvation!"

Quinn just giggled as they made their way to the food court. Once everyone got their meal, Mercedes spoke up.

"So, I was thinking, what do you guys think of having a party this summer? We could do it as a finishing the addition slash Glee club reunion summer party!" Mercedes asked.

"Oh, that would be fantastic! Any excuse for my dad to fire up the grill is good enough for him!" Kurt replied happily.

"We could invite the whole glee club and get a karaoke machine!" Henry exclaimed.

"So then, how about we plan the party as soon as the guys finish the addition, deal?" Mercedes asked.

"Deal." Kurt grinned.

So they shopped for a while long, just to not buy anything. The sun was beginning to set so Henry and Kurt dropped the girls off, planning on coming over for dinner in a few weeks. As Kurt and Henry drove their way back to Kurt's place, Henry looked over to his boyfriend.

"So, Kurt, what do you want to do tonight?" He asked, as they pulled up to the Hummel driveway.

Kurt sighed. "Oh, I don't know…" Kurt looked over at Henry with a smirk. "Make out?"

"I already know that's going to happen, I just want to know what you want to do to make it seem like we're not just making out while your parents are home." Henry joked.

"Movie night." Kurt stated. "Perhaps a 'Harry Potter' movie marathon, for the first half of the 7th movie coming out in November?" Kurt asked.

"Making out to some magic spells? I could dig that." Henry mused, smirking as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Mmmm." Kurt moaned as the kiss deepened. Kurt pulled away, "Come on, let's get inside."

Henry groaned at the loss of Kurt's touch. "But-"Henry started but was silenced by Kurt's icy stare.

"Inside." Kurt commanded. "We can resume this in my house. Trust me." Kurt finished with a smirk.

Henry was out of the car within seconds.

Kurt followed closely behind, watching in amusement as Henry stood impatiently at the front door; rolling on the balls of his feet, a huge goofy grin on his face. Kurt slowly opened the door, clearly teasing Henry.

"You're killing me Kurt." Henry whined.

"Oh, fine." Kurt sighed with a smile as he opened the front door.

Henry flew in the house, passing a flustered Burt and Carole with a quick greeting as he whipped down the stairs to Kurt's basement bedroom. Kurt followed after him, still grinning at the boy downstairs.

"What was that?" Burt asked as Kurt came in sight.

"Oh, you mean Henry?" Kurt asked. "Oh he's just excited to watch 'Harry Potter' tonight. _Really excited._" Kurt laughed as he made his way down the stairs.

Henry had left Kurt in the dust as he rampaged down the stairs, but as he made his way to the bottom step his hopes were crushed.

There, on the white couch, was Finn, a goofy smile plastered on his face. But what was worse was the small brunet cuddled in his arms. _Son of a bitch._ Henry thought.Henry just stood there, glaring at the two.

"Dude, you alright?" Finn asked. "You look like you're trying to blow us up with your mind."

"Henry," Rachel started. "I think you should relax your facial muscles. Your face is going to stay that way if you keep that glare up."

Henry was silently glaring. He looked over to the television. _Chicago_ was playing. _Figures. _Henry thought. _Finn's so whipped. _

"Where's Kurt?" Finn asked.

Henry snapped out of his angry glare. "He's-"

Just as Henry spoke, Kurt made his way down the stairs, his amused smile faltering as he laid eyes on the couple on the couch. "Oh. Finn, Rachel. You guys are here." Kurt said.

"Yes, I was just filling Finn on the great production called _Chicago. _Even though the movie version is a far cry from the Broadway original, this is the best I could do to show Finn all the marvelous songs available for us to possibly use next year for glee." Rachel said excitedly. "Would you and Henry like to join us?"

Finn frowned and shook a pleading head to the boys from behind Rachel. Henry locked eyes with Finn. Their eyes speaking volumes to one another:

_I want to make out._

Both Finn and Henry nodded. "No." Henry said curtly as he spun around and lifted Kurt over his shoulder.

"Henry!" Kurt squawked as he was carried up the stairs. "What are you doing? Where are we going?"

Burt and Carole gave Kurt both amused and sympathetic expressions as the pair passed them out of the house.

"I guess we should have told you about Finn and Rachel." Carole smiled.

"Have him back by midnight." Burt called out.

"Dad?" Kurt cried incredulously as they left the house. _ He's just going to let Henry manhandle me out of the house! _"Henry, where are we going?" Kurt demanded as he was placed in Henry's car.

"My place. I have my own room, a TV, DVD player, and all the 'Harry Potter' movies." Henry sated.

"Oh." Kurt simply said, a small smile reaching his face.

And that was where they ended up, both boys sprawled on Henry's bed in a twist of limbs and lips. Both boys were panting heavily as their tongues roamed each other's mouth.

"RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR?"

Henry flew out of the bed in fright. "Holy Fuck!" He screamed.

"I AM ABSOUTELY DISGUSTED! YOU'RE FATHER'S NOW FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER "TOE" OUT OF LINE, WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME! And Ginny, dear, congratulations on making it into Gryffindor. Your Father and I are so proud."

As the screaming died away, Henry heard a fait giggle coming from the bed.

"So not funny Kurt." Henry muttered from where he had fallen on the floor.

"Oh, please." Kurt said with a dismissive hand as he leaned over the edge of the bed. "It's completely hilarious that despite being cockblocked by Finn and Rachel earlier, that we were able to be cockblocked by Mrs. Weasley as well." Kurt said through his giggles.

Henry made a low growl and pounced up back onto the bed pinning Kurt, causing said countertenor to squeak. Their faces were inches apart, Henry's determined, lustful eyes, boring into Kurt's playful 'deer in the headlights' eyes. Henry quickly captured Kurt's mouth in a powerful, hungry kiss. Hands traveled and moans were heard. Henry's hand came to Kurt's waistband, Kurt froze.

"Kurt?" Henry panted, a look of concern on his face as he noticed Kurt's frozen body.

"I…I'm not ready yet." Kurt sighed in shame as he looked anywhere but at Henry. "I'm sorry, it's just, I've never done this and I don't know if I can." Kurt started rambling. "I mean, I know _how_, it's just that I don't want to embarrass myself. If I did something stupid I don't know if I could live down the embarrassment. I know you really want to, and I know we've been dating for almost 8 months, but I just-"

"Shh." Henry put a gentle finger on the smaller boy's lips to silence his ramble. "I know. I understand." Henry said with a small sigh. "Let's…let's just watch the movie."

Henry sat up and began to watch _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_. Kurt wanted to cry. _I still can't do it. _He thought._ We've been dating for so long; even I know that other couples that have been dating for as long as we have are already having sex. I… I bet he feels like I'm just leading him on… I'm such a prude. I want to…I mean…I've always wanted to have sex, what teenage boy hasn't? But…I just…I want it to be right, like our first kiss. After our first date, after we sang 'Faithfully', we kissed and it was perfect. I want it to mean something, to be special._

Henry paused the movie. "Kurt, can we talk?"

Kurt froze again. _He wants to talk, that's never a good sing. He's probably going to break up with me… Oh well, I guess I should have seen this coming._

"Yeah?" Kurt asked cautiously.

"Kurt, I-"Henry sighed. "I… I lied to you.

"What?" Kurt asked, thoroughly confused.

"Remember when I spent the night at your house last year, after I finally moved out of my parents place? I said I wanted to get more intimate, but I was nervous because I never got close to another guy before?"

"You lied?"

Henry nodded. "I…I have been with a guy before."

There was simply silence. Kurt looked at Henry and Henry looked down into his lap. The silence tore at Henry. "Please…please Kurt, say something. Anything."

"What about girls? Have you been with girls before?" Kurt asked quietly.

"I…yes, I have been with girls, two."

"And did you…" Kurt trialed off.

"Yes, with both." Kurt flinched. "But, Kurt…I want you to hear me out when I say this, alright? This was freshman year. When I had sex with them, it was to fully understand who I was. If I was gay or not. And they helped me decide. I felt nothing when we had sex. The first girl even dumped me because I couldn't get an erection. There was nothing there, no spark, no overflowing feeling of love or anything I could think of that would consider me straight. I was still self conscious around my parents, I wanted them to be happy, proud of me back then and … well you know all about that can of worms. I was just trying to find myself... and I did."

"And…what about this guy?" Kurt asked looking out in the distance of Henry's bedroom.

"Kurt…" Henry sighed. "What do you mean? What do you want to know about him?"

"Honestly, if you don't mind, I know it's your own life and everything, but I would like to know everything."

"I…I can do that." Henry smiled. "You and I have been going to the same school for years, do you remember Parker Steele?"

"Oh my god! He's gay!" Kurt exclaimed.

"No, Not at all! We were really good friends back in middle school and after 7th grade he transferred to an all boys boarding school. Having been really close, I had kept in touch with him over the years and went to visit him. I would spend some weekends in his dorm room, we caught up and just goofed around, but this is when I met his roommate. For his own privacy he will be named Johnny. Johnny was really cool; he would play video games with us and would tell some pretty great jokes. I visited him every once and a while and one weekend at the end of freshman year, I visited and Parker had to go to some group meeting for a while one day. Johnny said he would hang with me while Parker was out.

** "So, Henry, do like Dalton?" Johnny had asked.**

** "Dude, yeah! This place is great! It's like a freaking castle!" Henry replied happily.**

** "Totally! I love it here! It just kind of sucks that it's an all boys school. No girls around to liven my day!" Johnny joked with a nervous laugh.**

** Henry faltered a bit. "No girls…yeah."**

** "Henry? You alright?" Johnny asked, concerned. "I was only making a joke, I'm sorry if you don't have a girlfriend or had like a bad break up or something and I offended you."**

** "You didn't…It…it's just…I'm…I haven't said it before" Henry sighed. "Johnny, I've known you for a while now…you're a really great guy…I feel like I can trust you. And I've been meaning to tell Parker, so maybe you can help me...I…well I… I think I'm… gay."**

** "Oh." Johnny said. **

** Henry looked scared and began to ramble. "I mean, I've tried to be with girls and stuff, I even had sex with them! I just never felt anything special, and I thought that meant I like dudes. I…I just felt lost and I finally came to terms with it, and I'm sorry for dumping that on you, but I really want to-" **

** Henry was silenced with a passionate kiss. Johnny took Henry's face and kissed him gently but with such feeling, Henry felt weak at the knees. Henry felt it, that spark; that feeling, and then he knew. After the initial sock wore off, Henry kissed back with just as much passion. Henry was gay, and this boy, Johnny, gave him that, but much more than that, this feeling was like nothing Henry had felt before, and he wanted more.**

** The kiss ended, both boys looked into each other's eyes. "So…Johnny…does this mean that…" Henry trailed off with a deep blush.**

** Johnny just laughed. "Yes. I've felt the same way for a while now too. I've been with girls, and the feeling…I don't know what it was but something felt off. But that…our kiss…it was…amazing." Johnny sighed in content.**

"And that was how I finally knew I was gay. Johnny and I kissed and I felt that spark, you know?" Henry said as he looked at Kurt sitting next to him.

"And…what happened after the kiss?" Kurt asked.

"We…we dated. I would go see him and Parker all the time. Parker was really cool with me being gay and Johnny and I dating. He thought it was awesome that his best friend from his new and old school could get along so greatly, let alone date. Johnny and I dated for a while, our relationship grew quickly and soon…we, well we….had sex."

Kurt snapped his head up and looked right at Henry. "You…you've had sex… with a guy?"

"Kurt…I yes, I have. Johnny and I… we were in love, so we had sex. Please don't be mad…I know I should have told-"

"Why? Why did you lie to me?"

"I… I was scared. Then and now… I was scared. Johnny and I broke up. We both were young and scared and we didn't know how to handle all of it. We didn't want to come out. We heard stories and we saw that way gay people were treated and we didn't know what to do. So we ended it. I stayed in the closet out of fear, but then I met you, and everything changed. I found the boy I love. But Kurt, I… I didn't tell you because I… I didn't want you to feel that if we did have sex that it wouldn't be special. Because Kurt, I love you. I love you so damn much, every kiss with you is special, every moment with you is special, and no matter what I have done in the past, if you and I were to have sex, it would be special, because I love you."

Henry said all this, with the most sincerity Kurt had ever heard from the boy. Kurt looked right into his eyes, and all he saw: love. Pure love and adoration. Henry loved him and felt every moment with Kurt was special. Kurt had often wondered about Henry's sexual experience. He remembered when he and Henry sang 'Like a Virgin' and when they began to get more intimate. He wondered if Henry not being a virgin made any difference to him. And now, when Henry had told him all about the girls and Johnny, he realized that it didn't.

"I…" Kurt began. "I'm just glad that you told me the truth. You're right. Being with you is special. And no matter about your past, I love you and if we have sex, it won't be ruined. It will be special." Kurt smiled softly.

"So you're not mad?" Henry asked with held breath.

Kurt shook his head. "No, you had every right to be with girls to test your sexuality; I most likely would have done the same thing, if I didn't find anything sexual with girls repulsive. And you being with a guy, there's nothing I can do about that. It was before you met me, and it shouldn't matter. Even though I'm not ready, I will be, and you having sex with girls and guys doesn't matter. What matters is that I love you and you love me. We love each other and that's all we need."

Henry beamed and held his lover. "I'm so happy. You're right, all that matters is our love for each other, however cheesy that sounds." Henry laughed.

"Hey, now, it's not that cheesy." Kurt teased.

"Please, you and I always manage to say the cheesiest things. Like we're some daytime soap opera or something."

"True…we basically are a cheesy soap opera, but I wouldn't have it any other way, as long as I have you."

Henry looked down at a smiling Kurt. _He might not be ready for sex, and that's alright. I can wait, because I love him. I'm just glad that I finally got to tell him the truth. And even better; he didn't freak out. He took it so well. Now, there are no lies, he knows how far I've been, and he doesn't care. I really do love this boy._

"Come on." Henry said with a playful shove. "_Chamber of Secrets_ is over, let's put in _Prisoner of Azkaban_."

**A/N: I hope you all like this chapter! I realized that I'm having huge writer's block with this story, at least the summer part. So I'm going to try to wrap up the summer thing quick so I can get back to the real fun! Also, you'll be my friend for life if you can pick out the 'Friends' reference! Let me know if you have any requests for fluff and such! Otherwise I'll dive into Season 2! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything relating to it. This is purely for fun. But if I did own Glee…. Oh baby would it be drama filled (as if it isn't already!)! **


	3. LET'S GO GNO!

After Kurt and Henry's date night, both boys went back to their respective works. One day, Henry was out working on the addition with the glee guys when he felt his phone vibrate. Grasping his phone out of his short's pocket, he read the text.

FROM: Mercedes Jones

_Boy, Imma need a favor._

Henry looked at the text for an extra moment. _Well that's odd, Mercedes never text me asking for help. _So he replied.

FROM: Henry Landon

_Shoot, hot chocolate ;)_

FROM: Mercedes Jones

_Alright hot stuff. So my parents are out of town and the glee girls and I are all hanging out tonight; a sort of girl's night. I know Kurt's all wrapped up in his parents' wedding, but we want him to come. And that is where you come in. I need you to get Kurt over to my house somehow._

"Hey! Landon, we're working here, quit texting your boyfriend and get back to work! Shit, he's just inside too! You two are way too clingy and shit." Puck teased from the yard.

"Shut up Puckerman! I'm not texting Kurt! And hell, you're the one who keeps messing with the two by fours! There not swords, dumbass!" Henry spat back.

FROM: Henry Landon

_Ok, so that's not helpful…how am I supposed to get him there?_

FROM: Mercedes Jones

_The method doesn't matter white boy! Just get his scrawny ass over here by 6 tonight! If you help me, I'll make sure my mama doesn't kill you when you two come over for dinner next week. :)_

_Well that's certainly helpful. _Henry thought sarcastically. _But then again, if I do this, she'll keep Auntie Jasmine and her shotgun off my ass. Looks like I got no choice here._

FROM: Henry Landon

_Don't worry, I'll get Kurt over there. Oh, and for the record: Kurt's ass is sexy, pert, hot, and fineeeeeee! Not scrawny! ;) _

FROM: Mercedes Jones

_Aw hot damn, white boy! You gonna make me puke! Hahaha! See you at 6!_

And with that, Henry went back to work, all the while planning a scheme to get Kurt to put down that damn wedding binder and go see the girls.

As Henry was helping Finn and Puck place the bottom support beams, he made a mental list.

_POSSIBLE OPTIONS FOR OPERATION: GET KURT TO G.N.O._

_1) Hide the wedding binder! He'll have nothing to do if he can't find the binder! Wait…what if I lose it? Oh god, he'd kill me…_

_2) Go find some chloroform and knock him out! Then drive him over to Mercedes'! Hm…maybe a little less illegal and kidnapper-ish?_

_3) Burn the binder! Oh wait….that would be bad. _

_4) Convince him that Celine Dion and Patti LuPone are visiting Mercedes and he totally has to go! Uh…I really don't think he'd buy that…_

_5) ….AW TO HELL WITH IT! _

Henry made up his mind; he could always just go do what he always does: Manhandling. But maybe a little '_help'_ wouldn't hurt.

Henry looked for his target. "Hey, Puck! I need your advice!"

Kurt was going over invitations in the dining room. He was trying to find the best looking design for the cards when the sliding glass door opened. Kurt turned to look and all his designs fell to the floor.

Henry sauntered into the dining room, shirtless. Small beads of sweat were visible on his tanned muscled chest. His shorts, _he was wearing a belt before, I could have SWORN he was wearing a belt before!_, were hanging low on his waist, revealing a prominent 'V' shape that lead to…._oh god!_ Kurt moaned inwardly.

Henry made his way into the kitchen, Kurt's eyes on him the entire time. Henry made his way to the refrigerator in search of a cold water bottle. As he bend over, Kurt's eyes went even wider. Henry's shorts, thought baggy around the waist, were tight around his backside, showing off his firm cute little butt. _Breathe, Kurt, breathe. Come on, just get back…get back to the invitations…SCREW THAT! _

Kurt's full attention went to Henry's ass as the shirtless boy in question was still rummaging through the fridge. Henry smirked, he was totally messing with Kurt. Henry's hand was placed on the cold water bottle but he still stayed in his bent over position. _Heheheh, this is so working! I can practically feel his eyes on my ass! Now, I just need to stay bent over for a little more. Puck, you're a fucking genius!_

Henry finally stood up straight and turned to face Kurt. _Now, for the real show! _Henry thought. He unscrewed the cap and began to drink. His arm holding the water bottle held high, Henry began to down the water bottle, but not before letting a little spill down his chest. Henry could have sworn he heard a small moan from the boy at the table. Henry finished the water and set the bottle down. He turned his attention to the smaller boy. Kurt's eyes were wide enough to compete with Ms. Pillsbury. His face was slack and his mouth hung open slightly.

"Oh, hey Kurt, didn't see you there." Henry lied.

That startled Kurt out of whatever fantasy he was having. "Huh? Oh…oh my…Henry! H-Hello."

Henry laughed, "Hey Kurt? Do you mind if I use your shower? I gotta go to pick up a few things for the Changs and I don't think I have enough time to go home and shower."

"Oh…oh yeah, sure…go ahead."

"Great! Thanks babe!" Henry said happily. Then Henry ended his little 'show' with his shorts. He quickly ripped them off, so now he was only in his boxer briefs, showing Kurt...well EVERYTHING.

Kurt's mind went haywire.

_Oh…oh my fucking god! Henry…he's…he is practically naked in my kitchen. NAKED! I…I…oh sweet baby McQueen. _

Henry grabbed his shorts and headed down the stairs. _Now, to actually shower! Puck's super awesome idea came with only on setback: I had to run 2 freaking miles to work up that kind of a sweat! I probably smell like dog shit! _

While Henry showered, Kurt ripped open the freezer and stuck his head in it. He was owed a MUCH need cool off. _Oh…that was the hottest thing I have ever, EVER seen! That was better than anything April Rhoades' 'Muscle' magazines had! And imagine…that's mine… all mine! I really have found the perfect catch! When he gets back up here, I'm going to show him how much I care!_ Kurt thought devilishly.

Henry had one more trick up his sleeve. He made his way back upstairs, but instead of in his clothes, he only wore a towel around his waist. _This will seal the deal, he'll be so entranced by my awesome body that he'll follow me… all the way to Mercedes' house! This is the perfect plan!_

Henry rounded the top step and to the kitchen when Kurt pounced. He jumped on the larger boy and kissed him as passionately as he could. Henry was caught off guard by Kurt's jump; he stumbled a bit but was able to regain his composure to kiss back. Unfortunately, Kurt jumping him caused his towel to fall off his waist.

Both boys took notice. Kurt slid off Henry, his face burning with the passion of a thousand suns. Henry went red as well, stunned at the turn of events.

_Oh shit. I did NOT want to show that much. Quick, Landon, play cool! WWPD! What would Puck do! _

Henry leaned against the wall, a smug look on his face. "See anything you like, babe?"

Kurt sputtered, trying to look anywhere but at Henry and his…well you know. But his eyes gravitated downwards. Kurt's face almost set on fire. _Oh…oh my…well that's…wow._

"Hell yeah, Kurt, I'm well endowed. No why don't you get on over here and-"

Both boys were in such an intense stance with each other that they never heard the footsteps of a one Mike Chang.

"HOLY FUCK IN A HANDBASKET!" Mike screamed slapping his hands against his eyes.

"MIKE!" Henry shouted, reaching for his discarded towel instantly.

"I just came inside for some water! Don't mind me!" blindfolded Mike cried as he turned around to go back, he began to run but smashed into the wall instead.

"Ow! Fuck!" Mike hissed as he fell to the ground.

Mike was lying on the ground, moaning in pain but still covering his eyes, while Henry was ten shades of red, still clutching to his towel for dear life.

Then there was giggling.

Mike dared to open his eyes again, he looked over to thankfully see a semi clothed Henry, but he looked over to the left to find a teary eyed, giggling Kurt.

"Kurt! What the hell is so funny?" Henry demanded.

"I…ahahaha! I…oh god! This…this is too good!" Kurt laughed. "It seems that Mike really IS the other man in our relationship! I pounced on him, you play footsie with him, and now he sees you naked! Bahahaha!"

Henry scowled and tromped downstairs to get his clothes, while Mike laughed along with Kurt.

"You know, you really got a good catch, Kurt. Did you see the size of his dick?" Mike asked with a smile.

Kurt froze. "Wha-…what did you say?"

Now it was Mike's turn to burst into a fit of laughter. "Hahaha! You should see the look on your face! I was just kidding Kurt!" Mike stopped, _oh shit, I basically just said his boyfriend has a small dick! _"I mean, well, from uh what I saw…well, uh…" Mike tried to find the right words but nothing came.

"Oh don't worry Mike, Kurt knows that my dick is huge." Henry smirked from the top step.

"Henry!" Kurt cried.

"I guess I ruined your plan then, huh?" Mike asked. "I just never thought you'd go naked for this."

"Wait, what plan?" Kurt asked.

"Mike, the whole naked thing was an accident." Henry pointed out. He then turned to his boyfriend. "Kurt, Mercedes is having a girl's night at her place today, she wants you to be there but she knew you'd be too deep in the wedding to even consider it. So she asked me to get you there. I was basically seducing you to follow me to 'go get things for the Changs' but that fell through when Mike saw me naked." Henry explained.

"No wonder. I was a little concerned when you began to start acting like Puck." Kurt mused.

"Yeah, well, that whole thing was apparently Puck's 'Cougar Catching Technique'" Henry smirked.

"And you really thought his stupid 'technique' was going to work on me?" Kurt asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Kurt, you were drooling all over yourself in the kitchen. I cold basically feel your eyes boring into my ass when I was in the fridge. You were so hot for me that you'd follow me anywhere."

"Well that's where you're wrong. I have a wedding to plan, and there's no way I'll ever get the planning done in time if I go out tonight. So the answer is no." Kurt said firmly as he strode back into the dining room.

When Mike and Henry were alone, Henry sighed. "Great. Now my awesome seduction plan is ruined."

"What are you going to do now?" Mike asked.

The proverbial 'light bulb' went off for Henry. "What I do best." He said.

Henry marched into the dining room, Mike closely in tow. A look of utter determination was etched onto Henry's face.

"Henry?" Kurt asked in a mix of fear and concern.

Henry said nothing, he simply bent down and lifted Kurt over his shoulder. The squeak that came from the smaller boy was loud enough to catch the attention of the boys out back.

"Henry! No! I can't go! I need to plan the wedding!" Kurt cried as he gripped to the door frame of the kitchen.

"No, you have plenty of time Kurt. You need one day off. And Mercedes will castrate me if I don't get you there." Henry defended as he pushed forward, releasing Kurt's grip.

"NO! MY WEDDING!" Kurt shrieked.

"Your wedding?" Henry laughed. "It's your parents' wedding, Kurt, not your own!"

"Have fun Kurt!" Mike called with a small laugh. "Tell Tina I say hi!"

Kurt became oddly silent after that. Once Henry had placed Kurt and himself in his car and begun driving, he got a little worried. _Is he really that upset? I mean, he has 5 months left to plan! I hope he isn't angry with me._

"Kurt?" He asked tentatively.

He looked over to see a silently pouting Kurt; his lips jutting and a scowl on his face.

"Kurt come on baby, you really need to take a break once in a while. Even the guys take a break from the addition with some Call of Duty!"

"I know that!" Kurt snapped. "I just don't need you manhandling me! I can easily get into the car myself without you carrying me!"

"I…I thought you wouldn't mind if I carried you. I, well I kinda thought you'd like it? Being held and all." Henry muttered sadly.

Kurt softened, "Henry, you know I love to be held by you, but… I just feel that you manhandling me makes us unequal in all this; like you're the superior, stronger one."

"Kurt." Henry started, pulling the car over and looking him right in the eye. "You and I are on equal terms. I may be physically stronger than you, but you are ten times emotionally stronger than I am. We each have our strengths and weaknesses, you know? When I manhandle you, I do if as a loving joke, I'm just messing around with you. I love having you close to me and carrying you places and stuff is how I show it. If you don't want me to do it anymore, I won't."

Kurt looked at Henry, he looked a little ashamed, like a kicked puppy. "Oh…well, if you mean all that… I guess I don't mind." Kurt smiled.

Henry smiled. "Sweet!" he said happily with a peck to Kurt's cheek. As they began to drive off again, Henry smirked. "You know, you never said anything about my towel falling off. Did you enjoy the show?"

Kurt's face went red all over again. "Are you expecting me to comment on your..." Kurt trialed off in embarrassment.

"Kurt, you can say 'dick'. Or 'cock', or something. We're sixteen, not five." Henry laughed.

Kurt huffed. "Fine. You wanted me to comment on your…_penis_?"

Henry burst into hysterical laughter, causing the car to swerve a little.

"Henry!" Kurt cried. "Pay attention to the road! You're going to get us killed!"

Henry had tears prickling at his eyes. He was trying to breathe calmly but he couldn't stop laughing. "Oh…Kurt! Bahahaha! I…I can't believe you just said penis! **Penis!** Hahahaha! Oh, oh god. That is why I love you Kurt! You can always know how to make me laugh!"

_Love._ Kurt sighed inward dreamily. _This is love isn't it? _

"I hope that's not the only thing you love about me." Kurt said.

"Oh hell no." Henry replied instantly. "There are tons of things I love about you. Your shimmering eyes, your perfect hair, your _sexy _jeans, they way you walk down the school halls like you own them, they way you scrunch your nose and eyes when you laugh, and let's not forget your hot ass." Henry rattled off with a growing grin.

"Well I'm glad it's not just my ass."

"But that is a good one." Henry chirped as they arrived at the Jones' house. "Well here we are." Henry said as he shut off the car.

The two made their way up the walk and rang the doorbell. Mercedes answered the door, a huge grin on her face as she saw Kurt.

"Aw, baby, you made it!" She said with a hug.

"Yes I did." Kurt said. "But not until both Henry and I suffered much embarrassment."

Kurt smiled with a blush while Henry grinned sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "What do you mean?" Mercedes asked.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you later." Kurt sighed.

"Oh, god." Henry cried. "Just don't go into too much detail Kurt!"

"Oh, now I'm excited!" Mercedes smirked deviously. "Now get on in here! We got gossip to get to!"

"Bye sweetie." Kurt said with a kiss.

"See you later." Henry smiled. "Take care of my baby Mercedes. I don't want Rachel getting in a diva fight with him."

"Don't worry white boy, I got boxing gloves!" Mercedes joked. "Thanks for bringing Kurt, you did a good job. Can't wait to hear about it later!"

Henry shook his head with a smile and headed home. Mercedes led Kurt down to the basement where the rest of the glee girls were laying in wait.

As soon as Kurt planted himself in the empty chair, Mercedes was on his tail.

"Alright boy, spill." She demanded.

"What's going on?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, trouble in gay paradise?" Santana quipped.

"No." Kurt leveled with a glare. "I wasn't planning on coming to the girls night, but Mercedes here decided it would be a good idea to convince Henry to get me here by whatever means necessary." Kurt replied shortly. "And that dork's plan? Seduction."

All of the girls sat up instantly, gearing up for an interesting story. Kurt retold the events of the day. He told the glee girls about Henry taking advice from Puck and trying to seduce Kurt to get in the car with him. He proceeded to tell them about the naked incident and Mike walking in on them.

Laughter erupted all around.

"So you mean that Mike walked in on you and a naked Henry?" Tina giggled. Kurt nodded, his face on fire.

"That's hot." Brittany deadpanned.

"Really hot." Santana leered.

"Oh this is great dirt on Henry." Quinn giggled.

"So you saw him naked….was it the first time you saw his…" Rachel trailed off.

_Oh god, we're so alike it's terrifying. She can't say it either._ Kurt thought.

"Uh…well, yes. It was the first time I saw his penis." Kurt replied with a blush. _Well, at least I didn't hesitate with the word like last time._

"So how was it?" Santana asked.

"W-what?" Kurt cried.

"How was his dick? You saw it right? How was it?"

Kurt's lips pressed to a thin line, his face growing redder by the second. "Santana, despite your crassness, I'll answer your question with a very snarky 'none of your business'."

Santana rolled her eyes and scoffed. "It must have been small then." She muttered to Brittany.

"It was not!" Kurt defended, but quickly slapped his hand to his mouth in shock.

"Well, well, well. Looks like Henry's got a big one." Santana laughed. "Nice catch Hummel."

"Oh god…." Kurt cried. _I need to change the subject…Mike!_ Kurt eyed Tina with an evil grin. "Oh Tina, before Henry dragged me out of the house, Mike told me to say hi to you for him. What does that mean?" Kurt asked sweetly.

All eyes dragged to her and they began to interrogate her about Mike, Asian camp, and Artie.

"I haven't seen Artie once this summer! He is always playing Halo, and if he isn't he's over at Kurt's working on the addition. No offence Kurt." Tina said.

"None taken. If Artie was a gentleman, he would have made time for you." He replied.

"Yeah girl. If home boy doesn't want to spend time with you, I say you go for Mike. Have you seen his abs?" Mercedes agreed.

The girls and Kurt did makeovers, raided Mercedes' closet, had impromptu musical numbers thanks to Rachel, and even watched a few funny YouTube videos.

"I can't believe we just watched that." Kurt shook his head.

"Aw come on! 'Kittens Inspired by Kittens' is one of the best videos out there!" Mercedes defended.

"Yeah! It's the cutest thing on the face of the planet! Don't you just want to buy a kitten after that?" Tina sighed happily.

"I don't know…" Santana started. "I really think that girl had some issues. I mean come on, 'I'm her mom, no she's not'? That's some creepy shit."

"BRAINSTORM!"

Everyone looked over at Brittany who holding her head and scrunching her eyes.

"Uh…Brittany?" Rachel asked.

"MAGIC!" She screamed.

"What is she doing?" Quinn asked incredulously.

"I WANT PIE! I WANT BEEF JERKY!"

"Birtt? What the hell are you doing?" Santana demanded.

Brittany unclenched her face to look at Santana, "I'm trying to channel my inner kitten." She replied. "I want to be just like the ones in the video."

"Well I am not surprised at all." Kurt said with a nod.

The night continued with little blood-shed. Rachel and Kurt managed to keep their claws in and Mercedes kept Santana in check. Finally, they got to the good part of the night: games.

"So what should we play?" Rachel asked innocently.

"Well we could do a little truth or dare?" Tina suggested.

"I think we're too old for that. How about we play…" Quinn trailed off.

"Oh let's just gossip." Mercedes finished.

"Alright, then where do you suppose we start?" Rachel asked happily.

"So we already know that Tina and Mike are gonna shack up at _Asian Camp_" Mercedes said the two words with an incredulous tone. "And we know that my man Kurt just saw some 'little Henry' today. So what is going on in the rest of the world?"

Silence.

"Are we really that lame?" Santana sighed. _Damn, I guess I better shake things up. _She thought._ Maybe I can do something scandalous, something drastic, and something good enough to get me more publicity than Quinn. I need to be head cheerleader next year._

"Fine!" Kurt said exasperatedly. "We're having a party!"

"What?" Mercedes shouted.

"Really. We're all so lame that we have no gossip and nothing to do! Mercedes, you're parents are out visiting family. Why don't we just text the glee guys and invite them over? Have a glee party! It's only 8:30! We need to do **something**!"

"It would be nice to get everyone together. Maybe even work on our set-list for sectionals." Rachel mused.

"NO!" All the other girls, and Kurt shouted in unison.

"No way. We can do karaoke, but no actual glee work. We're going to have a blast!" Kurt said excitedly.

"Since when did you get all carefree? Last time I checked you were prissy, 'I keep my ironing board out just in case, Hummel?" Santana joked.

"Yeah, you've always been rather prim and uptight." Rachel added.

"Thanks for the support ladies." Kurt glared. "But when you're dating Henry, being a little spontaneous and absurd is necessary to keep up with him."

"That makes sense." Quinn giggled. "He is a little hyper."

"Kid's crazy." Santana added. "Now, are we doing this party or what?"

"Let's get the boys over here!" Mercedes shouted.

So, Tina texted Artie, and then Mike. Brittany texted Matt. Rachel texted Finn. Kurt texted Henry. And Santana texted Puck.

FROM: Santana Lopez

_Puck, we're having a glee party at Aretha's house. Bring some booze. ;)_

So within half an hour, the entire glee club had congregated at the Jones' house.

"Puck, what is that?" Mercedes asked, her voice rising as she glared the boy at the front door down.

Puck looked a little scared. _She sure is scary if she needs to be. _"Uh…just some booze?" Puck shrugged innocently.

"I never said this was a drinking party." She said, her hands firmly planted on her hips.

"Oh come on Mercedes loosen up a little!" Henry called from inside the house. Kurt smacked him on the arm.

"Henry, it's her house, don't be rude!" Kurt scolded.

Quinn walked up to Mercedes and Puck. She put her hand on Mercedes' shoulder and gave a shy glance to Puck. "Mercedes, don't worry, I figured Puck would bring alcohol." Quinn gave a harsh, disappointed stare at Puck, who in turn looked a little sad. "But he knows better now, so I'll be taking his keys and everyone else's and hiding them for the night. Whoever drinks spends the night. And there aren't many breakable things in the basement. If everyone stays there we shouldn't have too much trouble on our hands." Quinn finished with a small smile towards the mohawked teen.

"Fine." Mercedes huffed. "But if anything happens, Imma cut you Puck, and 'little Puck' for good measure." She ended with a heated glare and stomped off to the basement.

Puck let out the breath he had been hold and smiled at Quinn. "Thanks Quinn. I really think she would castrate me!" He said thankfully.

Quinn blushed at looked up at him through her lashes. "No problem. I think we all need to loosen up every once in a while." She sighed happily but never moved from her spot in front of the door. "How…how are you?"

Puck's eyebrows shot up. "I, um..I'm good. Just working on Hudson's addition. You? Still staying here?" Puck winced as soon as he finished that question. _Shit, Puck! You can never say the right thing!_ He mentally berated himself.

Quinn didn't flinch, she just sighed. "Yes, but I love it here. They're much more accepting and loving than my parents ever were. Plus they're not raging alcoholics."

Puck relaxed. "That's good. Mercedes' pretty protective, I think you're in good hands here."

Quinn smiled. "Yeah me too." Quinn flipped her hair back softly and smiled a real, genuine smile. "Well come on in. We have a party to get to."

Puck followed Quinn to the rest of the club. "Alright losers! Who's ready to party!" Puck asked loudly, holding up the booze.

"You brought booze?" Rachel shrieked.

"Sweet!" Finn cheered.

"Finn! Underage drinking is-"

"Will you please just chill out for just one day, Rachel?" Kurt berated. "You don't have to drink if you don't want to."

Henry smiled and held Kurt closer. "Kurt, you want to drink? What about when April gave you booze and you ralphed all over Ms. Pillsbury's shoes?"

Kurt paled. "Well, despite that one time, I think that everyone needs to relax a little. And I don't plan on getting too drunk."

Henry smiled. "I've been rubbing off on you haven't I?"

Kurt blushed. "You have."

"Aw, you're so cute when you're embarrassed." Henry said with a kiss.

"You two are so cute _I'm _gonna ralph!" Santana groaned. "Puck, give me some of that booze. We're playing a game."

"What game?" Artie asked.

"Never have I ever." She replied smugly.

"Oh god…"Mike said.

"What? Is it a bad game?" Tina asked.

"You learn a lot about people. Some things you really never need to know." Mike paled.

"What are the rules?" Mercedes asked.

"Alright. So everyone one has ten fingers up and we go around the circle and each person says something that they have never done. For example, I would say, 'Never have I ever killed someone.' And then anyone who had killed someone would put a finger down and take a drink. There's no real winner or loser. It's just a fun drinking game."

"Sounds like fun!" Finn said.

"I don't know…" Henry trailed off.

"What? Sacred we might reveal something nasty about you?" Santana sneered.

"Let's just play." Quinn said.

So there they all were in a circle, everyone, even Rachel, had a drink. Santana, being the head bitch she was, started them off.

"Alright kitties, let's start. Never have I ever smoked pot." Santana said.

Puck was the only one to drink.

"Figures." Kurt scoffed. "Never have I ever crashed my car."

Finn, Brittany, Mike, and Puck all drank.

"Finn? You crashed your car?" Rachel asked worriedly.

"Mailman." Kurt said smugly. Finn glared.

"Dude…" Finn hissed. _He's going to ruin my embarrassing secret! I never should have told him in the first place! Well I'll get back at him! _"Well, never have I ever kissed a boy!" He said with grin, targeting Kurt.

All the girls groaned. "Funny Finn." Kurt deadpanned as he drank. Henry, Rachel, Tina, Brittany, Santana, Quinn, and Mike drank.

"MIKE!" Tina yelled.

Mike and Henry blushed. Kurt looked up at his boyfriend's red face.

"HENRY?" Kurt yelled.

"Oh god, you two have to explain yourselves." Quinn laughed.

"It was a total accident!" Mike defended.

"Mike and I were arguing at soccer practice, it was 8th grade. We were glaring at each other, in a heated staring contest. Some idiot kicked the ball and it hit Mike in the back of the head, successfully moving his head the few inches towards my face…and then…we kissed." Henry sighed, shaking his head.

"It was a total accident!" Mike yelled again.

There was a eerie silence for a few moments, then the room burst into hysterics. The two boys simply blushed and scowled as the rest of the club began to cry they were laughing so hard.

"I…oh god…I totally knew you and Mike had a thing!" Kurt gasped through his giggles. "I mean, he did see you naked today!"

All the girls laughed again while the guys gasped. "Dude, what?" Puck cried.

"I walked in on your stupid ass seduction plan!" Mike yelled. "Henry was in the shower towel stage, but Kurt had accidently knocked the towel off him! I walked in to get water and BOOM! Naked Henry! I tried to run away but I ran into a wall!" Mike rambled himself red in the face.

The girls and Kurt were rolling on the floor laughing while Henry was about to die of embarrassment. The guys just gaped, then began to laugh along with the rest of the club.

"This is the worst game ever." Henry muttered as he took another drink.

"Why are you taking a drink?" Kurt laughed.

"I'm going to need it." He grumbled. "Alright, my turn, never have I ever stolen anything." Henry finished proudly.

Puck, Tina and Mercedes took a drink.

"MERCEDES?" Kurt shrieked.

"Tina?" Artie asked incredulously.

"April." Both girls in question chanted.

Everyone nodded.

"What? Hey what about me? Aren't you guys curious why I stole?" Puck asked angrily.

"Puck, we all know you do that kind of stuff. It's not that big of a deal." Rachel dismissed.

Puck muttered and grumbled. "Fine, losers, my turn, never have I ever….given a blow job."

Santana, and Brittany took a drink. _Shit…_ Henry thought. _I know I said no more lies….fuck._

Henry took a drink.

"Henry…"Kurt whispered.

"I'm sorry Kurt." Henry sighed sadly.

Kurt just nodded.

"What's going on?" Mercedes yelled as most of the guys glared at Puck.

"Dude, why'd you do that?" Finn shouted at Puck. _Fuck, did Henry even tell Kurt yet? They both seem so sad…maybe he did._ Finn thought.

Puck's eyes widened upon realizing what he had done. _Oh shit…I forgot about Henry and Kurt…Henry must have giving a blow job to that Johnny guy._ "Dude, I'm sorry." Puck started.

"Drop it." Henry spat out quietly.

"Someone better tell me what's going on?" Mercedes argued. "Why do all the guys seem to know something we girls don't about you two?" She asked to Kurt and Henry.

"Please, Mercedes, not now." Kurt pleaded.

_Not likely._ Santana thought. _Now I'm interested, and I'm gonna find out._ Santana began to whisper with Mercedes. She nodded, but didn't look too pleased. "My turn," Mercedes began. "Never have I ever had sex."

Kurt sent her a look of sad disappointment as Brittany, Santana, Puck, Mike, begrudgingly Finn, Quinn, and Henry took a drink.

"Henry." Quinn uttered in shock.

"Mercedes, I'm disappointed." Henry said sadly. "But since you're so intent on butting into my sex life, one that has **nothing **to do with you, I guess I can tell you. I've had sex before."

"Kurt?" Rachel asked.

Kurt shook his head, still looking down.

"No, with someone else." Henry stated.

"Can we ask who?" Tina asked.

Henry looked at Finn, a sad look on both of them. Finn nodded and mouthed 'sorry'.

"Two girls and a guy." Henry answered.

"What? But you're gay." Brittany said.

"It was to test my sexuality back when I was still unsure."

"What about the guy?" Santana spouted with her usual head bob.

Henry glared intently at her. "My first boyfriend." He answered.

"You had another boyfriend beside Kurt?" Quinn asked cautiously.

"Yes." Henry ground out. "Back in freshman year, from another school, none of you would know him. Can we please drop this now?" Henry ended bitterly.

"Please." Kurt said.

Everyone else looked at the two sadly. This was supposed to be a fun night, but it only ended up hurting Kurt and Henry. _Dude, this sucks, the mood is totally dead. _Finn thought as he looked at his little brother. _Puck's such a douche._

_ We really shouldn't have done that. Digging up someone's past is not right. _Quinn thought sadly.

_Shit, I totally fucked up._ Puck sighed inwardly.

_As the captain of this club, I need to fix this. _Rachel decided. "Alright then, let's play spin the bottle!"

"What?" Quinn said. "Are we in middle school again?"

"Yeah, let's play that." Henry said as he took another drink along with Kurt.

"Alright, if you get a spin and you don't want to kiss that person, you have to take a drink. Deal?" Santana said.

So they began to play spin the bottle. Rachel started. She spun the empty bottle of vodka wildly. _Finn. Finn. Finn. Finn. Finn._

The bottle landed on Mercedes.

"Drink." The two said instantly, grabbing their mix drinks and taking a gulp. The rest of the group laughed, knowing the two divas would never kiss.

Mercedes spun the bottle. _Please, make it Kurt, I know he wouldn't mind. Or Matt. Just not Rachel, or Finn. PLEASE._

The bottle landed on Puck.

A chorus of 'Oooos' and 'Damn.", came from the group. Puck looked to Mercedes and smirked. "Come on Aretha, wanna ride the Puckster?" He grinned.

"Nope, I'd rather drink." She replied smugly, taking another drink. The rest of the group laughed at Puck's stricken expression.

"No one denies the Puckasaurs!" He exclaimed.

"Really." Mercedes said flatly. "Well I just did, and I always will. So keep your tongue to Lopez."

"Fine." He huffed as he spun the bottle. "Alright ladies, prepare for some Pucky lovin'!"

The bottle landed on Kurt.

Puck paled as well as Kurt. The group instantly started laughing.

"Oh this is too good!" Santana laughed.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Kurt said simply. He looked to Henry. Henry just looked at him and smiled. _What the hell is that smile supposed to mean?_ Kurt cried inwardly.

"It's okay princess, I know you want to kiss me." Puck replied with a grin. "Get over here."

The laughter stopped and turned to stunned silence as Kurt's face became as white as a sheet.

"Henry?" Kurt asked, hoping, praying that he'll stop this.

"Kurt." Henry started with a smile. "If you don't mind, I would like for you to kiss him."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, I mean, it makes sense, I kissed Santana, so you can make it even by kissing Puck."

"That really makes no sense, Henry."

"I know. But if you don't do it, Puck might not get any action tonight." Henry teased.

"Hey!" Puck interrupted.

Kurt just nodded as he moved across the circle to Puck. All the girls gasped as Kurt was actually going to kiss Puck, the stud of the school and the ass of the glee club.

"Are you sure you want to do this Puck? I mean, if this gets out to the school, you'll be the laughing stock for the rest of the year." Kurt said.

Puck shrugged. "Shut up and kiss me."

And so they did. Kurt gently made his way to Puck's lips and lightly kissed him. Puck would have none of that. He grabbed Kurt and pulled him closer and kissed him with power. Kurt made a small squeak but kept kissing anyway. The girls cheered and cat called while Henry just laughed. The kiss ended, Puck smirked and Kurt scurried back to his spot next to Henry.

"Pretty good huh, Princess?" Puck laughed.

Kurt blushed and Henry wrapped his arm around the smaller boy. "Don't worry Kurt, it's no big deal. But I'll make it up to you." Henry laughed as he bent down to capture Kurt in a heated kiss. Both almost drunk from all the booze, the kiss was a little sloppy, but it still left them both breathless and weak at the knees. The girls cat called and the guys whooped as the two kissed.

"Hope you're better now, Kurt, because it's your turn." Henry smiled.

Kurt sighed and spun the bottle. It landed on Mercedes.

Kurt brightened up instantly. "Come here my lovely diva!" He squealed as he beamed at the girl.

_This is just what I wanted. _Mercedes sighed happily. _I don't feel anything for these guys. If I have to give away my first kiss, Kurt will always be a good choice. Even if I had a crush on him almost a year ago, we'll kiss as best friends._

"Let's do this white boy." Mercedes laughed as they kissed. Kurt cupped her face and kissed her gently while she wrapped her arms around his neck. The group cat called and 'Oooo'ed for them.

The two best friends went back to their spots. "Do I need to be concerned." Henry jokingly glared at Mercedes.

"Better step up your game, Landon. She's a total keeper." Kurt teased.

"Since I already went, I'm giving my turn to Quinn." Mercedes said as Quinn smiled and spun the bottle.

_Not Finn. NOT RACHEL….Puck._

The bottle landed on Henry.

Quinn's eyes met Henry's and they both started laughing loudly.

_I can kiss Henry._ Quinn thought. _It's like Kurt and Mercedes kissing._

"Come here dear." Henry laughed.

"Coming honey!" Quinn joked.

Henry pushed her hair back as he leaned over to her face, but not without noticing an unreadable expression on Puck's face. _Wonder what that means, I mean, I'm gay. He has nothing to worry about. But he must still like Quinn. I don't know…I wonder how Quinn feels. _

Henry bent over and gently pressed his lips to Quinn's. Henry brushed his hands through her hair as she pulled him closer with her arms around his neck. The glee club cheered and wolf whistled as the two kissed.

Henry pulled away and smiled. "Pretty good right?"

Quinn made a thoughtful face. "I don't know…."

"Aw come on!" Henry whined. "I'm a damn good kisser!"

"He really is." Kurt added with a hiccup.

Quinn laughed. "Sure." She pecked at Henry's cheek and went back to her spot. Henry glanced at Puck, who was giving Quinn a wistful look. _He must still have feelings for her._

"My turn!" Henry shouted. He spun the bottle. _I wonder who I'll get. As long as it's not Mike, I'll be fine. We don't need any more embarrassment._

The bottle landed on Finn.

Henry and Finn looked at each other. "DRINK!" They shouted.

Finn took a swig of his beer and went to spin the bottle.

It landed on Kurt.

"DRINK!" Kurt and Finn cried.

"Buzz kills." Santana scoffed.

"Brothers do NOT kiss!" Kurt slurred.

"Someone's drunk." Santana teased.

"Am not!" Kurt cried as he spun the bottle.

It landed on Rachel.

Rachel blushed, Finn couldn't stop laughing while Kurt looked like he was going to either puke or cry. Henry almost pissed himself from laughing.

"Well?" Mercedes asked with a sly grin. "Are you gonna kiss her Kurt?"

Kurt looked deep in thought, though he had had at least 3 mixed drinks. "Get over her Berry." He said.

Rachel, who hadn't had all that much to drink, was a little tipsy, she made her way over to Kurt. Finn looked on in horror. _My girlfriend is going to kiss my gay almost step brother! This will most likely be the most awkward moment of my life…_

Their lips met in an awkward tangle of alcohol and saliva. Everyone was laughing so hard that no one noticed Henry snap a picture with his phone. _Oh yeah, perfect blackmail for Kurt. I might even get some heavy make out for this!_

The night went on like this. Kissing and drinking if the paring was too awkward. Then the guys wanted to play rock band. Finn was on the drums while Artie had bass and Puck had the guitar. Mike and Matt were taking turns on the keyboard while Henry was on vocals. The girls and Kurt were dancing to the music. Everyone was rather drunk but all having a good time.

Henry picked the next song on Rock Band; it was 'Rehab' by Amy Whinehouse.

_**HENRY: **_

_They tried to make me go to rehab, I said, "No, no, no"_

_Yes, I've been black but when I come back you'll know, know, know_

_I ain't got the time (__**GIRLS: **__The time) and if my daddy thinks I'm fine_

_He's tried to make me go to rehab, I won't go, go, go_

Henry tried to get the rest of the club to join in as the guys played along on their instruments. The girls joined in on 'The time' with a sassy head bob.

_**GIRLS:**_

_I'd rather be at home with Ray (__**SANTANA: **__With Ray)_

_**BOYS:**_

_I ain't got seventy days_

_**GIRLS:**_

_'Cause there's nothing, (__**BOYS: **__Nothing) nothing you can teach me_

_**BOYS:**_

_That I can't learn(__**GIRLS: **__Can't Learn) from Mr. Hathaway (__**MERCEDES: **__Yeahhh)_

_**GLEE CLUB:**_

_I didn't get a lot in class_

_But I know we don't come in a shot glass (__**SANTANA: **__Don't come in a shot glass)_

_They tried to make me go to rehab, I said, "No, no, no" (__**SANTANA:**__Nooooo!)_

_Yes, I've been black but when I come back you'll know know know_

_I ain't got the time(__**MERCEDES: **__The Time!) and if my daddy thinks I'm fine_

_He's tried to make me go to rehab, I won't go, go, go (__**MERCEDES: **__Goooo oh!)_

_**GIRLS:**_

_The man said, __**BOYS:**__"Why do you think you here?"(__**HENRY:**__ Why do you think you here?)_

_**GIRLS:**_

_I said, "I got no idea" (__**SANTANA: **__I got no idea)_

Henry and Santana played the part of the doctor and patient very well, that is if they were slutty dancers instead of doctor and patient.

_**GIRLS:**_

_I'm gonna, (__**BOYS:**__ Gonna) gonna lose my baby (__**SANTANA: **__Oh I'm gonna lose my baby)_

_**GLEE CLUB:**_

_So I always keep a bottle near_

_He said, "I just think you're depressed (__**HENRY: **__Just think you're depressed)_

_Kiss me,(__**HENRY: **__Kiss me) yeah baby and go rest" (__**MERCEDES: **__And go rest!)_

_They tried to make me go to rehab, I said, "No, no, no"_

_Yes, I've been black but when I come back you'll know, know, know_

_Whooo!_

_**BOYS:**_

_I don't ever wanna drink again (__**SANTANA: **__Drink again)_

_**GIRLS:**_

_I just, ooh, I just need a friend (__**HENRY: **__Ohhh Need a friend)_

_**BOYS:**_

_I'm not gonna spend ten weeks (__**HENRY: **__I'm not gonna spend it)_

_**GLEE CLUB:**_

_Have everyone think I'm on the mend_

_**GIRLS:**_

_And it's not just my pride (__**BOYS: **__Just my pride)_

_**GLEE CLUB:**_

_It's just 'til these tears have dried_

_They tried to make me go to rehab, I said, "No, no, no" (__**SANTANA: **__No nooo!)_

_Yes, I've been black but when I come back you'll know, know, know_

_I ain't got the time (__**GIRLS: **__The time) and if my daddy thinks I'm fine (__**GIRLS: **__Daddy Thinks I'm fine)_

_He's tried to make me go to rehab, I won't go, go, go_

Everyone loved it. They hadn't had an impromptu jam session in ages. Everyone being happy (maybe a little drunk) and dancing and singing was really everyone needed. By the end everyone was laughing and hugging each other.

"I have another song!" Henry cried as he looked through Mercedes' CD's to find the song. Once he found it he ran over to Puck and showed him. Puck instantly grinned and nodded his head. They whispered for a little while, everyone looked at them curiously. Then they grabbed all the girls and lined them up. "Kurt you too!" Henry said as he moved his boyfriend in line.

"Alright ladies, we have a special surprise for you." Puck smirked. He then turned to the rest of the guys. "Dudes, just watch and be jealous."

_**HENRY:**_

_This thing right here_

_Is lettin' all the ladies know_

_What guys talk about_

_You know, the finer things in life, hehehe_

_Check it out_

Henry stated with a smug look on his face as he leered at each of the girls and Kurt. They all groaned at the boy's horrible choice of song. That is until the guys started to dance.

_**PUCK:**_

_Ooh that dress so scandalous_

_And you know another guy couldn't handle it_

_See you shaking that thing like who's da ish_

_With a look in your eye so devilish_

_Uh ya like to dance at all the hip-hop spots_

_Then you cruise through the crews like connect the dots_

_Not just urban, she likes the pop_

_Cause she was living la vida loca_

Puck came up and started to sing, leering just as Henry had. He walked past all the girls and Kurt, looking them up and down. He swayed his hips gently at each of them. All the girls and Kurt began to blush as he danced close to them.

_**HENRY:**_

_She had dumps like a truck, truck, truck_

_Thighs like what? What? What?_

_Baby, move your butt, butt, butt_

_I think I'll sing it again_

_She had dumps like a truck, truck, truck_

_Thighs like what? What? What?_

_All night long_

_Let me see that thong baby that thong thong thong thong thong_

Henry then came in and danced by them, though, not as sexily as Puck. At the first 'Dumps like a truck.' He shook his ass right in front of Mercedes and Tina who blushed even deeper and fanned themselves. Then at 'Thighs like what' he bent slightly and began to slap his thighs for Quinn, Kurt, and Rachel who giggled profusely. Finally at 'Baby move your butt' he did a strange 'bend and snap' for Santana and Brittany who had no qualms at grabbing his ass, much to Kurt's chagrin. The second time of those lyrics he danced as sexily as Puck had, flirting with his hands to all who were in the line.

_**PUCK:**_

_I like it when the beat go_

_(Dut dun, dut dun)_

_When you make your booty go_

_(Dut dun, dut dun) baby_

_That thong thong thong thong thong_

_**HENRY/PUCK:**_

_Listen, that girl so scandalous_

_And I know another guy couldn't handle it_

_And she's shaking that thing like who's the ish_

_With a look in her eyes so devilish_

_Ah she like to dance on the hip-hop spots_

_And she cruise through the crews like connect da dots_

_Not just urban she likes her pop_

_Cause she was living la vida loca_

_She had dumps like a truck, truck, truck_

_Thighs like what? What? What?_

_Baby, move your butt, butt, butt_

_I think I'll sing it again_

_She had dumps like a truck, truck, truck_

_Thighs like what? What? What?_

_All night long_

_Let me see that thong _

_**HENRY:**_

_Baby! That thong thong thong thong thong_

While Puck and Henry sang together, they also dance together. They first began to grind each other while smirking at the girls. Henry put one of his legs between Puck's as they danced seductively around the ladies and Kurt. When 'dump like a truck, thigh's like what, baby move your butt' came around, they both danced the same moves Henry had done earlier.

_**HENRY:**_

_I like it when the beat go_

_When you make your booty goooooo!_

_That thong thong thong thong thong_

_Babe, come on! Baby! Hah!_

_That thong thong thong thong thong_

_Tonight! Alright yeah, that thong!_

Henry sang while Puck did the back up: '_I like it when the beat go, Dut dun, dut dun. When you make your booty go, Dut dun, dut dun. Baby, that thong thong thong thong thong'. _

_**PUCK:**_

_Ooh, that girl so scandalous_

_And I know another guy couldn't handle it_

_And she's shaking that thing like who's the ish_

_With a look in her eyes so devilish_

_Ah you like to dance on the hip-hop spots_

_And you cruise through the crews like connect da dots_

_Not just urban she likes her pop_

_Cause she was living la vida loca_

_She had dumps like a truck, truck, truck_

_Thighs like what? What? What?_

_Baby, move your butt, butt, butt_

_I'll make ya sing it again_

_She had dumps like a truck, truck, truck_

_Thighs like what? What? What?_

_Baby, move your butt, butt, butt_

_Ah Ah I'll sing it again_

_Come on, Come on_

Puck sang the lead while Henry put out all the stops. He danced his way all around them, smirking and flirting. He knew he was safe with Quinn, Mercedes, Tina and Kurt, so grinding on them, almost as if they were poles. Tina almost fainted, Mercedes was blushing, Quinn couldn't stop giggling, but Kurt was the best of them all. As soon as Henry's groin made connection with Kurt's leg, Kurt when rigid. His face turned the deepest shade of red anyone had seen, but the smile couldn't escape his face. He grinned and leered at his boyfriend who couldn't get enough of dancing on Kurt.

_**HENRY:**_

_Yeahhhhh!_

_**PUCK:**_

_I like it when the beat go_

_(Dut dun, dut dun)_

_When you make your booty go_

_(Dut dun, dut dun) baby_

_**HENRY: **_

_Baby! That thong!_

_Said I like the way, hey!_

_**PUCK:**_

_I like it when the beat go_

_(Dut dun, dut dun)_

_When you make your booty go_

_(Dut dun, dut dun) baby_

_That thong thong thong thong thong_

Puck knelt in front of Brittany, Santana, and Tina, while Henry did the same for Quinn, Kurt, Mercedes, and Rachel. They both grinned as they sang, flirting with the skirts and dresses of the girls. Henry looked over at Kurt and instead of playing with his skirt (he doesn't really have any skirts, not that Henry knows of anyway), he unfastened Kurt's belt and whipped it off.

_**HENRY:**_

_Baby!_

_Listen. I said I like the way!_

_**PUCK:**_

_I like it when the beat go_

_(Dut dun, dut dun)_

_When you make your booty go_

_(Dut dun, dut dun) baby_

_That thong thong thong thong thong_

_**HENRY:**_

_I don't think you heard me!_

_Said, I like the way. Ohhohhohh! Ohhh_

_**PUCK:**_

_I like it when the beat go_

_(Dut dun, dut dun)_

_When you make your booty go_

_(Dut dun, dut dun) baby_

_That thong thong thong thong thong_

The song ended and the two boys were panting. They looked at all the girls and Kurt; blushes were on their faces and Santana and Brittany looked like they were ready to pounce at any second. Puck and Henry began laughing and high fived each other. The other guys looked on in jealousy, or if they had a girlfriend in glee club, in anger.

"Dude, that was totally badass!" Puck cheered.

"Totes! That's the most fun I've had in a while!" Henry agreed.

"So ladies, what do you think?" Puck smirked.

"Hot." Brittany said.

"So fucking hot." Santana purred.

"I'd agree, that was pretty hot." Tina chimed in.

Both boys were beaming. Until, Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel, and Quinn started laughing

"I haven't laughed that hard in ages." Quinn giggled. "You guys were too cute!"

"I dated you Mohawk, and Henry, you be my man's gay fantasy. There's no way I'd think of this any other way than sweet." Mercedes cooed.

"It's quiet a horrible song, but you two managed to make it into a beautiful serenade. We should show Mr. Shuester this when we get back!" Rachel beamed.

The guys look put out by that. They scowled at the giggling girls.

Santana and Brittany had moved off to a corner of the room to make out, while Mike and Matt watched them. Puck was eyeing Quinn who was talking with Mercedes and Tina. Artie was playing Call of Duty with Finn while Rachel was going through Mercedes' CDs, looking for show tunes. Henry and Kurt were relaxing on the loveseat watching all of this.

"This was a lot of fun." Henry slurred. Kurt was nursing a mixed drink while Henry had a beer. "I think that this is just what we needed as a break from all the work we've been doing."

"This really is fun." Kurt replied. "I've never had this much fun with this many people before."

"So you never said if you liked Puck and I's performance."

Kurt's face flared up. "Oh, trust me it was excellent. I'm glad I wore some loose fitting clothes, otherwise everyone would have seen my dick."

Henry looked surprised at the smaller boy. "Dick? You must be drunk." Henry laughed.

Kurt glared. "Oh, I'm drunk alright. Drunk enough to do this." And that's when Kurt pounced. He grabbed the radio remote and change the song to 'My Humps' by the Black Eyed Peas. Kurt got up off the couch and put his drink down. He smirked at his boyfriend's amused but curious expression.

As the song began, Kurt started to dance around Henry. Kurt then turned his back to him and slowly shook his ass towards him. Henry saw where this was going and began to blush, biting his lower lip in anticipation. Kurt got between Henry's legs and swayed his hips. Henry couldn't resist, he sent a hand to grab Kurt's ass and smiled when Kurt giggled flirtatiously. By this time, most of the glee club began to watch the free show. Mercedes, Tina, and Quinn had a giggle fit, Rachel shot a disapproving glance, but kept by Finn, who didn't know if he should stop Kurt of wolf whistle. Puck, Matt and Mike were laughing at how ridiculous Kurt looked (he was pretty drunk after all) and Santana and Brittany looked like they wanted to join.

Kurt pulled Henry up off the love seat and pushed him onto a chair. He then put both of Henry's leg between his own and began to rub his groin on Henry's legs with the seductive sways of his hips. _This should be illegal. _Henry thought. _The way he moves his hips, unreal. Shit…Everyone's going to see my boner and I'm going to die of embarrassment. Quick, think of something gross. Dead puppies, DEAD PUPPIES! Much better. _

Kurt continued for the rest of the song and as it ended he sat happily on Henry's lap. "So, how about **that** performance?" Kurt smirked in a slur of words.

"Absolutely perfect." Henry replied.

Rachel came up to them, a deep frown on her face. "Kurt that was highly inappropriate. Such scandalous behavior is not becoming of an aspiring Broadway star."

"Rachel. Rachel. Rachel!" Kurt yelled, rubbing his temples. "Your droning is making the room spin, please stop."

"Fine." Rachel huffed. "Then sing with me."

"What?"

"Sing with me. I already picked out a wonderful song we could do together."

"I don't know…I'm pretty tired form that lap dance."

"It's Whitney Houston." Rachel tempted.

"Let's go."

So Henry watched as Kurt and Rachel, belted proudly, albeit a little off key due to their drunkenness, 'I Will Always Love You' by Whitney Houston. Mercedes was about to cut the both of them for hacking such an amazing song, but Quinn held her back. Henry just laughed at the drunk emotion they both showed. They were singing to each other with such love, it kind of scared Henry.

"Pretty scary huh?" Finn asked as he plopped down next to him. "Them getting along, I mean."

"Totally." Henry replied. "But I guess that's what booze does to them. It also makes Kurt a bit of a…." Henry trailed off trying to find a word to describe Kurt without getting a fist to his face, by Finn.

"Slutty?" Finn helped.

"Yes. My god, I never thought he'd ever do something like that."

"Which leads me to assume you guys haven't done it yet?" Finn said.

"No." Henry sighed. "I tried to the other day, he said he wasn't ready, but I told him about my past sexual experiences."

"That's good." Finn nodded. "I'm glad you told him. It seemed like it went well, until the girls tried to pry information out of you tonight."

"Yeah, that sucked. They don't need to know, and I think Kurt feels a little upset about it still, I mean, I don't blame him if he doesn't want to hear about except for that one time."

"Yeah…but you did good." Finn said with a pat on the shoulder. "You make Kurt so happy, you should see him when you bring him home from dates. He literally skips around the house singing some song about not being able to go to bed. Dude, you guys are totally the glee club power couple."

Henry laughed. "Yeah, I guess that's true."

"Totally, and you guys beat me an Rachel. She thinks you two are trying to take our duets away from us, and by 'our duets' I mean, 'her duets'." Finn laughed. "Speaking of, I guess I better get Rachel to stop singing. Mercedes looks like she going to kill her." Finn said and left with a wave.

Henry watched as Finn pulled a reluctant Rachel away from the stereo. Kurt then came back to the loveseat and curled up to Henry's side.

"Hey baby." Henry cooed while fixing Kurt's slightly mussed hair. "Your rendition of 'I Will Always Love You' was great."

"Thanks." Kurt said as he curled in closer.

"Tired?" Henry asked. Kurt nodded. "Well it is 2:30"

Mercedes caught Henry's eye and pointed to a small door off in the corner of the basement. She smiled and Henry mouthed a 'thank you'.

"You ready for bed?" Henry asked.

"Mehsdfdjgh"

"I'll take that as a yes." Henry laughed. He picked Kurt up bridal style and led him to the door Mercedes had pointed out. Puck and Santana cat called to the boys and winked. Henry just playfully glared at them, shaking his head good naturedly.

He opened the door to find a small room with a double bed inside. _Thank god for Mercedes. She's a total savior. _He placed Kurt into the bed and undid the blankets.

"Do you want to take off some of your clothes? I know you said that you they were wearing loose fitting, but that's still pretty tight in most people's books."

Kurt mumbled and took off his pants, revealing his horrible smiley face boxers. Henry could only laugh as he took of his pants and shirt. _Don't look at me like that! I always wear just boxer briefs when I go to bed! We're not gonna fuck in this chapter! Bunch of perverts…_

They boys settled into bed and Kurt found his way to Henry, his back flush against the larger boy's chest. "Goodnight, Henry" He said sleepily.

"Goodnight, my prince." Henry said sweetly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**A/N: I'm sorry this is so long! But I hope you all enjoyed the craziness of it all! I'm so excited to get to season two that I might start working on it now, and end this story in the next chapter. I don't know, finals are this week, but then I have a month to do nothing! Hahaha! Just sit around and read and write fanfiction. I'm that cool! But yes, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I had a blast writing this! Oh, and I highly suggest you all go and watch 'Kittens Inspired by Kittens' on YouTube. It's basically my favorite video ever! And it will help explain Brittany's odd behavior…a little.**


	4. Does Mercedes have to cut a bitch?

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry I've been gone for a while! You know, holidays and finals and all. But I realized something, I've haven't really been writing that much, and I realized it wasn't writer's block, it's just that this is boring me. I'm just no good at fluff. So I'm going to run through the summer quickly and finish this section in the next chapter. After that I can go to season 2 and get back into what I love: DRAMA! Trust me, with Henry, Finn, Sam, Blaine, and Karofsky, Kurt is going to have one hell of a school year! I'm going to try and follow the actual series as much as possible. I was actually thinking of watching each episode of season 2 and writing the chapters right after each one. So with that, I will end my horrible rambling and let you read this chapter! Loves!**

The next morning, Henry slowly woke up. He opened his eyes and groggily looked around the room. Sunlight tore through the room, stinging his eyes.

"Shit." He grumbled. _Definitely had too much to drink. _He stumbled up and shut the blinds. His mouth was insanely dry. _Cotton mouth, damn it._ He made his way out of the bedroom and into the basement. As he opened the door he came across an unusual sight. The theater sofas were taken by Mercedes, Tina and Matt. Rachel and Finn were curled up on the loveseat. Brittany and Santana were cuddling on the pull-out couch. Artie and Mike each took a part of the theater sectionals. But the most interesting sleepers were Quinn and Puck. Quinn was spooning with Puck on the corner couch. _Well, well, well. _Henry smirked. _Looks like Quinn and Puck still have a thing for each other. Well, I guess having a baby does bring people together…_

Henry made his way upstairs to get a glass of water and came back to the bedroom Kurt and himself had shared. As he slid into bed, Kurt stirred.

"Shh, baby, go back to sleep." Henry cooed with a stroke to Kurt's hair.

"Mmmmhmmm. My head." Kurt groaned.

Henry chuckled. "Hungover too?" Kurt only nodded slowly. "Give me a minute, I'll go ask Mercedes for some adv-"

"It's in the bathroom medicine cabinet, second shelf." Kurt mumbled into the pillow.

Henry just smiled. "You would know where the Advil would be."

"Yes, now go please, I feel like my head is caving in and exploding at the same time."

Henry sneaked his way over to the bathroom to get Advil and another glass of water for Kurt. After taking the medicine and lying in bed for a while, both boys felt much better. Kurt sighed happily and lay back in bed. Henry smirked and pulled Kurt close.

"Feeling better?" Henry asked.

"Much." Kurt murmured

"Good." Henry snuggled his face into the crook of Kurt's neck. "I want to apologize for last night, when we played 'never have I ever'."

Kurt frowned. "Henry…"

"Hear me out real quick." Henry pleaded. "I know that you didn't want to hear it, but when I told you about 'Johnny' and those other girls I decided that I'd never lie to you again. I can't stand to see you hurt like that. I know you don't like that I've had other….uh, significant others…but I can't help it and you needed to know. But what is unfair is how the girls forced it out of me. I know something shitty like that would have happened when we played, but I want you to know: what happened in the past is where it should be: in the past. It's behind me and that's where it stays. It will never affect our relationship and I don't worry about it…and neither should you."

Kurt sat silent for a few moments and Henry was beginning to worry, then Kurt spoke. "Henry…I…I'm not mad, I'm not upset…I just wish that I was your first…but I know it doesn't matter. So I won't worry and I won't let it get between us."

Henry tugged Kurt even closer. "Good."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

A few days after the party, the boys went back to work on the addition while Kurt slaved away on the wedding. Within a week, it was time for Kurt and Henry to have dinner with the Jones family and Quinn. Kurt was picking out his outfit when his phone began to ring:

_Highway run, into the midnight sun. Wheels go round and round, you're on my mind._

"Hello?" Kurt answered.

"KURT! I'm freaking out here! I have no clue what to wear!" Henry cried over the phone.

"And that's why you're having a mental breakdown? Over clothes?" Kurt laughed. _Looks like I've been rubbing off on him as well._

"YES! I don't want to wear something stupid and have Auntie Jasmine knife me! I need to wear something that screams 'I'm a good boyfriend and not some scumbag!'!"

_He's really nervous about this. _Kurt mused happily. _He really wants to impress Auntie Jasmine, for me. He knows how protective she is…he must not want her to think badly of him dating me. _

"How sweet." Kurt cooed.

"WHAT? That's all you've got? _HOW SWEET?_ I need something to wear! That's why I called you in the first place! You gotta help me pick something out!"

"Fine, fine." Kurt sighed. "Bring a couple of outfits you like over to my house and we'll go from there."

So fifteen minutes later, Henry came barreling down to the basement. "Okay! So I have three outfits here, but I don't think any of them look good enough for tonight! I mean-"

Kurt looked over to Henry from his vanity. He quickly scanned over the clothing items and cut Henry off. "Is that a green turtle neck?" He asked incredulously.

"What?" Henry stammered. He looked down and began to blush. "I mean, well, yeah…it seemed classy enough, and it goes well with my eyes." Henry finished with a smirk.

"You. Are. Hopeless." Kurt bit out. "That green turtle neck….it actually makes you look like a turtle."

"I _like_ turtles!" Henry defended quickly.

"Do you _want_ to be a turtle?" Kurt quipped with a raised eyebrow.

Henry smiled. "Turtle, turtle." He said while raising his shoulders up and down.

Kurt facepalmed. "Dork."

"You love it!" Henry laughed.

Kurt walked up to Henry. "No…I love you." He said softly with a kiss.

Henry moaned softly. After they broke apart, "I love you too….BUT I NEED TO FIGURE OUT WHAT TO WEAR!"

Kurt giggled a little. "Well…" Kurt scanned the clothing items again. "You seriously thought these were the best outfits?" Henry nodded with a smile. "Henry….none of these go together well…" Kurt sighed deeply. "Alright, let me get ready, then we're going back to your house and we're finding a good outfit."

"YAY!" Henry shouted with flinging his clothes everywhere.

"But." Kurt interrupted. "After this, you and I are taking Mercedes and Quinn to go to the mall; we need to get you a whole new wardrobe."

"NOOOOOOO!" Henry cried as he fell to his knees, his arms flailing in the air.

"Stop being such a drama queen, you're giving me and Rachel a run for our money." Kurt teased with a smack to the back of Henry's head, instantly stopping the cry of 'No's'.

Kurt walked back to his vanity to finish his hair, while Henry still knelt on the floor glaring at Kurt. "You're so abusive." Henry teased.

"Keep that up and I might have to get my whip." Kurt replied, but instantly regretted it. _Oh great, I make a sexual comment and now he's going to pounce on me to make out, we'll never make it out in time. _He looked back at Henry in the mirror to see the devilish smirk he knew would be there. "Henry." Kurt warned.

"So you have a whip?" Henry purred.

"Henry." Kurt tried to warn again.

"Where is it?"

"Henry."

"Is it under your bed?" He asked as he pulled up the blanket to check, only to find Kurt's hope chest.

"No, I don't have-"

"Is it in your hope chest?"

"No! And don't go in there!"

It was too late.

Henry had opened the chest and viewed the contents. Henry stopped in his tracks for only a moment, but then smiled and looked up to his boyfriend. Kurt was about ready to die of embarrassment; his hands were already covering his red face in agony.

"Kurt." Henry said sweetly. "I didn't know you had a tiara collection."

"And I'm about to have a dead boyfriend in just a minute if you don't put that away right now!" Kurt cried, jumping over and slamming the chest closed.

"Aw…but Kurtie! I think it's cute!" Henry cooed. "You could be my…" And then Henry remembered what Puck had called Kurt at the party. A smirk came over his face as Kurt paled. "Oh…Kurt, you could be my Princess!"

Kurt's face went from deathly embarrassed white, to furious red in seconds.

"I will NOT be your _princess_!" Kurt cried. "I am a boy…a boy who just so happens to have a slight inclination-"

"Obsession." Henry quipped, giggling uncontrollably.

"INCLINATION for tiaras!" Kurt defended with fervor, pushing and smacking Henry who was still giggling. "And if you EVER, breathe word of this to anyone, I will know. Not even Mercedes knows of my collection, and if I DO find out…" By then Kurt had pushed Henry over onto the bed and was pinning him down with his hands and piercing eyes, poking him in the chest repeatedly. Henry had stopped giggling to stare at Kurt, stunned at the position Kurt had put him in. "Oh, if I find out…you better sleep with one eye open, because I am still a Cheerio, and I will abuse that power to make sure each and every Cheerio, including Quinn, Brittany, and Santana, corner you in a dark alley and basket toss and triple axel kick the crap out of you! Not only that, but, being in the vying spot for Head Cheerio, Coach Sylvester will be partial to my fabulous self and she will also make sure your ability to reproduce is severely damaged! And don't even get me started on Mercedes."

Kurt had finished ranting, his face red and dangerously close to Henry's, who was still pinned to the bed in fear, but that changed to slight arousal as Henry realized what situation they were in, and the possibility of a quick make out session, he smirked. "I love it when you take command and threaten me."

Kurt blinked; he looked at their positions and blushed. "I…oh…you…uh…GAH!" Kurt cried out, slapping Henry on the chest as he stormed back to the vanity.

Henry couldn't stop laughing at Kurt's expression and outburst, and always one to fluster Kurt began to tease him. "Oh Kurt!" He breathed loudly from the bed where he still lay. "Oh, Kurt, talk dirty to me!" Henry began to 'sex-up' his hair by feeling himself up, moaning loudly and rolling all over Kurt's bed. "Kurt…oh, KURT! YES! Oh god, YES!"

Kurt, who could see this all from his vanity mirror, blushed deeply and bit his lip. He couldn't take it any longer, Henry looked too sexy and dorky in his teasing, not to mention he was on _his_ bed, moaning his name and sexily thrashing himself around. _Oh, screw it! We have time. And I do love to be fashionably late._

Kurt jumped onto the bed and entangled himself with Henry. They fought for dominance, but Henry, so surprised and intrigued by Kurt's sudden domineering attitude, allowed Kurt to take control. He pinned Henry to the bed again and quickly took his lips to his own.

Henry easily obliged, it was exactly what he wanted after all. This was a Kurt that he had long waited for. Kurt hungrily took fistfuls of Henry's long sandy hair, tugging his head back to nip at his neck. Kurt made his way back up to his boyfriend's face and cupped his cheeks for a full-blown kiss.

Henry smiled through the kiss. _This is what Kurt wants. He wants to be equal in the relationship? Then I will gladly give him control; let him be the one to make the move….because I can TOTALLY get into this!_

Am hour later, the boys had finished making out and had went to the Chang's and were able to pick out a suitable outfit for Henry. Now, making their way to the Jones' front door, Henry was nervous all over again.

Kurt glanced over to him as they walked up the drive. "Henry, don't worry so much, she already loves you!"

"Easy for you to say!" Henry cried. "_You've_ never been threatened with a shotgun! TWICE!"

"My dad and Auntie Jasmine are just very protective of their innocent, defenseless Kurtie." Kurt joked with doe eyes.

"Not very innocent earlier in your room." Henry muttered.

"What was that?" Kurt squawked, making Henry jump.

"Nothing."

"Thought so." Kurt smirked. "Now let's just go have fun, you'll have Quinn there to help out to so don't worry so much. You brought your bulletproof vest right?"

"Not funny, Kurt." Henry grumbled as he rang the door bell. "I swear Kurt, she's crazy protective! I bet if I so much as call you sexy she'll whip out a kitchen knife and-"

Henry was thankfully cut off by Kurt, who had noticed the front door being opened by Auntie Jasmine. "AUNTIE JASMINE!" Kurt almost screamed to drown out Henry. "How are you? I'm so glad you invited us to dinner!"

Henry noticed Mercedes' mother at the door and promptly smacked his head against the doorframe in embarrassment.

Auntie Jasmine looked at Henry skeptically. "What's up with you Henny-baby?"

"Oh, don't mind him; he's just a little nervous." Kurt smirked.

"And you're shrieking doesn't help." Henry muttered under his breath so on Kurt could hear.

"Oh, baby, there's no reason to be nervous!" Auntie Jasmine laughed. "Come on in boys, Quinnie and Mercedes are setting the table."

Auntie Jasmine ushered the two in and showed them to the dining room. Henry had been so concerned about Auntie Jasmine that he never thought about Mercedes' father. _Oh, fuck me sideways…._

"Henny-baby, this is my husband, Steven." Auntie Jasmine introduced.

"I-It's nice to m-meet you Mr. Jones." Henry stammered, mentally berating himself.

Mr. Jones took his hand and shook it firmly, too firmly; actually, it was almost painful. "It's nice to meet you too, _Henny-baby._" Mr. Jones laughed at his ridiculous nickname. Henry blushed and scrambled to his seat. Kurt looked up at him and smirked, Henry glared at him. Kurt began to make faces at his boyfriend who could only glare back.

"Honestly Jasmine, you give these kids the most embarrassing nicknames!" Mr. Jones joked to his wife.

"Oh hush, you!" Auntie Jasmine laughed. "Besides, Henny-baby loves his nickname, don't you?" She asked Henry sweetly.

"Huh?" Henry asked; he was too busy trying to glare a hole into Kurt's head. _Oh god, what are they talking about? The food! They must be asking me if they food is good! _"Oh, yes I love it! It's delicious."

All heads turned to him. Kurt could barely contain his laughter, Quinn giggled quietly, and Mercedes shook her head, while Mr. Jones looked at him with a confused expression.

"Well, no one's every thought the nicknames I give them were delicious." Auntie Jasmine mused.

_My nickname? Really? Fuck. I'll just go along with it._

"O-Of course! It's such a sweet nickname; I love it so much that I just want to eat it up!" Henry blurted out.

_Soooooo smooth. _

Henry felt so embarrassed at his lame statement, he just headdeasked himself against the dinner table.

Kurt looked like he was going to die of pent up laughter, Quinn was full out giggling at him, and Mercedes facepalmed.

Mr. Jones was seated at the head of the table while Auntie Jasmine was seated on the other head. Mercedes and Quinn had seated across from each other next to Mr. Jones while Kurt sat next to Auntie Jasmine and Henry sat across from him. _Good, I've got Quinn next to me and Kurt across from me, but still; Mr. Jones looks scary as hell, not to mention Auntie Jasmine and her shotgun. Let's just try to save face for the rest of the night, I really don't feel like being killed tonight._

They were all beginning to eat in comfortable silence; that is until Auntie Jasmine spoke.

"So, how was the girl's night while Steven and I were gone?" She asked most likely Kurt, Mercedes and Quinn. _Alright, Landon, as far as they know, you were never here, so keep your mouth shut!_

So while Mercedes and Quinn weaved lies to the Joneses, and Kurt jumping in once in a while, Henry felt something against his leg. Trying not to jump in surprise, he looked up and noticed a slight smug look on Kurt's face.

_Bitch is trying to set me up! He is actually trying to get me in trouble with Auntie Jasmine! _

Henry looked at Kurt in shock. Kurt glanced at him and smirked, playfully sliding his foot up and down Henry's leg.

_Oh hell to the no. Bitch, it's on. And if a few of my friends need to be sacrificed, so be it._

The Joneses were still discussing last weekend with the girls who were lying expertly.

"Wait, you mean when you two were gone last Friday?" Henry asked the Joneses, innocently. Kurt's eyes widened while Mercedes and Quinn looked on in horror. "Kurt didn't the glee guys and I come over that night?" Henry asked sweetly again. _Take that bitch; I'll end it before it starts._

Kurt looked stricken. He glanced all around the table; looking for an answer. "I...uh, we…oh…um."

Someone must have been looking out for Kurt, because as soon as he exhausted all monosyllabic words, the front door slammed open.

"Mom, Dad, Cedes! Quinn! I'm home!" A male voice called out.

"Oh, Jordy-baby, we're in the dining room!" Auntie Jasmine called.

A tall boy entered the room and smiled. "Sorry, I'm late; I got held up at work."

"Oh, no trouble, baby. Boys, this is our son, Jordan, he's home from college for the summer. Jordan this is Kurt" She motioned to Kurt who rose and shook his hand. "And his boyfriend, Henry." Henry rose slightly but paused when he noticed the angry, disgusted look on Jordan's face. _You've gotta be kidding me….alright Henry, breathe in, breath out, play nice and shake hands._

Henry rose the rest of the way and shook hands, but not without a secret 'handshake war'. Henry squeezed Jordan's hand as hard as he could without making it obvious, as did Jordan. They both fought for dominance. Kurt had frozen in fear as he too noticed the face Jordan made at the word boyfriend. _Oh, please, Henry, play nice, and don't get us in trouble, not now._ Mercedes also noted the face her brother made and was sending daggers to end all daggers at him. _I can't believe my brother is a homophobe! If he messes this up, I WILL cut him. _Quinn also noticed but sat silently. _This is not my house, it's not my place to make any judgments or do anything rash, but if he says anything to Henry or Kurt, I cannot guarantee that any flying knives will not magically find their way to his face._

Henry smiled innocently at Jordan as he tried to crush his hand. _So this is Mercedes' older brother that Quinn's been talking about? What a douche. But I'll keep quiet, but first I need to crush him!_

Jordan squeezed back but after a moment, Henry squeezed. Hard. He used all the force he could. Jordan made a slight face of discomfort and let go. _YES! I WIN! I WIN! TAKE THAT HOMOPHOBE! Hahahaaha!_

"Jordan, why don't you go grab a chair form the living room and we'll make you a plate." Mr. Jones said.

Jordan left and the four teenagers all glanced at each other. By this time in their friendship, Henry and Quinn could convey their thoughts through their faces and small noises just like Mercedes and Kurt could.

**Henry: **_The hell was that? Mercedes, your brother is a homophobe!_

**Mercedes: **_I'm so sorry! I never knew! He's never met Kurt before and it's never came up before that! Seriously, I'm am SO sorry! I'll make sure he knows better after dinner! I'll cut him!_

**Kurt: **_Henry, I'm sorry for that. Maybe we should go…_

**Mercedes: **_No, you guys need to stay. Jordan needs to know that what he did is so not okay._

**Quinn:**_ Yeah, you two need to show him that you're not evil or wrong. Don't worry I'm sure Auntie Jasmine and Mr. Jones saw it and are going to give him a talk too._

The four looked at the two parents who were happily discussing something else.

**Quinn: **_Okay, maybe not…_

**Mercedes:**_ Either way, I'll kick his ass, and he so much as gives you two a nasty look, I'll shut him up._

Jordan made his way back to the dining room with a chair and brushed past the two boys and placed himself between Mercedes and Mr. Jones. _Good, sit far away from me, but Mercedes is much more threatening, and she can hit you without getting yelled at, you're fucked. _Henry thought bitterly.

The dinner commenced and the whole 'boozed-up glee party' was long forgotten. Mercedes kept an icy eye on her bother while Quinn occasionally glanced at Henry who sent a few glares at Jordan, who gladly returned them. Kurt knew better and tried to keep Mercedes from killing her brother mid-dinner. Both the older Joneses were oblivious to the thick, tense, atmosphere.

A lull in the dinner table conversation gave Jordan an opening. "So, Henry, right?" Jordan asked with feign innocence with a twinge of sarcasm and anger. "What year are you?"

Henry gave the older boy the same hidden attitude. "Me? Oh, well, I'm a sophomore, same here with Kurt, Mercedes and Quinn. What year in college are you?"

"Freshman." Jordan stated simply. "So…you and _Kurt_, huh?" Jordan asked, saying Kurt's name with an unreadable emotion. Mercedes stiffened and set her glare on 'high', Kurt froze and looked to Henry with pleading eyes that screamed 'please-for-the-love-of-Gaga-stay-calm'.

Henry caught on and smiled. "Yeah, Kurt and I have been dating for about 8 months now. And I love every minute of it." Despite the horrible tension, Henry said it with deep sincerity that touched Kurt, but the feeling faded quickly.

"You two have 'sex' yet?" Jordan snickered, using air quotes on sex for some reason. The women in the room gasped while Mr. Jones coughed awkwardly and Kurt blushed silently.

Henry didn't even flinch. "No, we haven't, unlike most _boys_, I do not pressure my significant other to do things they don't want to do. So I have chosen to wait until he is ready. But, may I ask, what was the purpose of air quotes for the word 'sex'?" Henry stated with matter-of-fact superiority that he totally learned from Kurt.

Jordan laughed. "Cause what you two do wouldn't be called sex; it would be called fudge-packing."

Before Henry could even ream him out for his ignorance, Mercedes had shot up and dragged him by the ear into the kitchen. Mercedes' parents began spewing apologies to the two boys while Kurt and Henry just sat there, neutral expressions on their faces.

A shrieking Mercedes could be heard all throughout the house, even from a different room, your ears would still hurt from her powerful voice. Henry was ready to get up and take Kurt home when a small hand took his. He looked over to find Quinn with watery eyes.

"Please stay. Mercedes would be crushed if she came back and found out you left." Quinn quietly said.

Henry sighed and nodded. The shrieking continued for a while, and then suddenly another voice rose, though nowhere near as loud as Mercedes'. No one in the dining room could make out what he was saying, but it didn't matter. A few moments after Jordan began to speak, a resounding smack echoed in the house. Everyone at the table flinched and a small pang of sympathy rang out for Jordan, but only a very, very, _very_ small one. A few minutes later, Mercedes and a sullen Jordan entered with a heavy red mark on his face.

"Apologize." Mercedes demanded Jordan with a rough shove toward Henry.

Jordan rubbed the back of his neck but spoke promptly after being smacked in the back of the head by Mercedes once more. "I-I'm…I'm sorry for saying those things about you and Kurt." He began to return to his seat when Mercedes gave him a nasty glare and a shove back towards Kurt and Henry. "And I'm sorry for being a homophobic douchebag who doesn't know his ass from his face. And if I ever say anything like that again, you, Kurt, and Mercedes have full permission to cut me." Jordan sighed. "You happy Mercedes?"

"Nowhere near it, now sit your ass down and keep your mouth shut or I _will_ cut you." She growled and shoved Jordan back into his seat.

The rest of the dinner remained awkward and tense, but much less slur-filled. Mercedes kept her promise; she kept Jordan well in line and even Mr. Jones kept an eye on him. As dinner came to a close, Jordan scurried off to his room while Auntie Jasmine, Quinn, and Mercedes cleaned up.

"Boys, can I talk to you two for a moment?" Mr. Jones asked.

"S-sure." Kurt agreed as he and Henry followed Mr. Jones into the living room.

"Boys, I… I just want to apologize again for my son. What he said, and what I'm sure what he would have continued to say have Mercedes not stopped him, was wrong and hurtful and has never been, and never will be, condoned in this house." Mr. Jones said intently. He softened and sighed. "I've heard of the problems you two have faced. Mercedes would come home in tears because she didn't know what she could do to help you, and it broke my heart that there was nothing I could do for my daughter and in turn, do for you." Upon hearing of Mercedes in tears, Kurt couldn't hold back his own.

"I know you two are in a… backwards town, and not many people are going to be happy with your sexuality. But as you've known, and definitely know now, is that Mercedes will always have your back, I have never seen my daughter that angry before, and she hasn't hit her brother since they were toddlers. I just want you to know that we are sorry that the hatred of the outside world has managed to get you here, and I will make sure Jordan knows better, though Mercedes did a rather good job. So again, I'm sorry, and I will take care of Jordan, one less person against you." And with that, Mr. Jones rose, patted both their shoulders and left.

Kurt still had tears running down his face. Henry gave him a quick kiss and pulled him up into a hug. Mercedes and Quinn came back from the kitchen and walked over to the boys. Kurt swiftly enveloped Mercedes in a tight embrace, still in tears. Mercedes gave Henry a quizzical look but hugged Kurt nonetheless. Henry took Quinn's hand as the girls led them out.

"Kurt, Henry, I just want to apolo-" Mercedes started but was cut off.

"Mercedes," Kurt started. "there is no reason for you to apologize, you didn't do anything. And the way you handled Jordan was better than any apology." Kurt laughed as Henry shuddered.

"Yeah, girl, that smack was probably heard all around the world." Henry added. "But still, thank you for standing up for us, and despite all that we had a great time." Kurt nodded.

"Alright then, as long as you two are okay with how the night turned out." Mercedes said doubtfully. "Either way, Kurt, you're my boy, I'll do anything for you, and Jordan totally deserved everything he got and more. We love you both so don't be afraid to come over because of this."

"Yeah," Quinn said. "Henry, you're my boy and I love you just as much! And never be too scared of Jordan to coming to visit us."

"Did you just call Henry 'your boy'?" Mercedes laughed.

"Yes!" Quinn huffed, but smiled anyway. "What? I can't be like you Mercedes?" Quinn joked.

"Oh girl, if you wanna be like me, we've got a lot of work to do." Mercedes sighed jokingly.

"Oh! I just remembered!" Kurt jumped. "Save the date! In two weeks Finn's addition will be done! So we're having our 'End of Summer/Addition Completion/ Glee' party!"

"That's quite a title for a party." Henry smiled, nudging Kurt's shoulder.

"I had to make sure to include everything!" Kurt defended. "And besides I'm the party planner so I decided what its title is!"

"Don't worry, we'll be there, now get your white ass back home so I can go beat my brother some more!" Mercedes laughed as they said their goodbyes and the two boys departed.

Henry and Kurt walked back to the car, holding hands, listening to the sound of Mr. and Mrs. Jones screaming at Jordan and Mercedes cackling loudly.

In Henry's car, they drove off in silence, neither sure whether to talk about what happened that night. Luckily, Henry was always the more subtle one.

"So that Jordan kid's a douche huh?" Henry said casually.

"Henry!" Kurt admonished. "You can't just call Mercedes' older brother a 'douche'! That's-"

"What? He is Kurt. He said it himself!" Henry cut off. "What he said wasn't the worst thing we've been called, but he said it blatantly in front of his parents and even Mercedes, that's like asking for it!"

"I guess that's true. I'm just glad it was stopped before it got worse."

"Yeah…thank God for Mercedes huh? I mean, she totally verbally and physically kicked the crap out of him. And then there was Mr. Jones who I thought was going to hate me right off the bat, but ended up being a pretty great guy. I really don't know how I feel about tonight. I mean what Jordan said was pretty shitty, but it think Mercedes and the Jones' made up for it."

Kurt nodded. "Right, it feels that it wasn't that bad when people came to defend us. Huh?" Kurt laughed humorlessly.

"Oh don't be such a cynic! It's true! When we have our friends sticking up for us, the hateful things people say don't mean so much anymore…" Henry trailed off quietly. "At least…it's nice to think that."

"Yeah…it's nice to think a lot of things." Kurt muttered. The mood shifted so quickly, neither boy knew how to change it. They both drove the rest of the way to Kurt's house in silence.

Once in the Hummel-Hudson driveway, Kurt was ready to jump out of the car ,but Henry grabbed his elbow.

"Kurt, can we please not end this night badly. You're really good at leaving a situation right when it starts to turn bad, so please, let's just finish this night on a good note, please?"

Kurt looked back at his boyfriend's hurt expression. _I guess we just can't leave like this…it wasn't all that bad either._ Kurt smiled softly and kissed Henry. "You're right, end tonight on a good note. So be prepared for the party in two weeks, it's going to be so much fun."

"That's the spirit." Henry smiled and kissed Kurt again. "Now go on inside and kick Finn's ass in some Call of Duty I know you secretly like."

Kurt blushed. "How did you know!" Kurt cried.

"Finn has a big mouth. Oh and I remember you throwing a pillow at Finn's head the other day and whispering 'headshot' with a minor fist pump." Henry smirked.

Kurt could only gape at him. "I…uh…Oh I hate you! I can't believe you caught that! I was so sure you and the rest of the guys were too busy laughing at Finn when he tripped over the end table to notice!"

"Kurt, I've always have my eyes on you, no matter what dumb shit Finn gets into."

"Aw…that's so cute and so stalker-ish!" Kurt cooed jokingly.

"You know me, Henry Landon: Fierce, Vocal Running, Cute, Great Ass, Stalker."

"Oh, yes, I do love your ass." Kurt purred.

"And I love your ass too." Henry growled playfully.

"I'm glad that we've gotten to the point in our relationship where we refer to our actual love for one another through our fantastic asses." Kurt deadpanned.

Henry laughed. "Me too." There was a moment of silence before Henry looked at Kurt seriously. "Kurt, I love you."

Kurt looked into the other boy's deep blue eyes and smiled. "I love you too Henry. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Henry drove his way home happy that he finished their night on a good note. As he entered the Chang residence, he saw all three Changs sitting at the dining room table with sullen looks.

"Guys, what's going on?" Henry asked tentatively.

"We got a letter in the mail today." Mrs. Chang said.

"It's a letter from your parents. They want you back, and they've filed a custody court order for your return, immediately." Mr. Chang stated, his voice void of emotion.

"Dude, they're trying to take you away." Mike said quietly.

Henry's world stopped. He was being court ordered to go back to his parent's house. Hell. He couldn't go back there, after all that happened. Why did his parent's want him back anyway? What could they possibly want from them? Why now?

"We have some vacation money in our savings account, and we have some jewelry laying around that we could sell. We just need to find a lawyer and counter them with a child abuse lawsuit so that you can stay-"

"No." Henry cut Mr. Chang off. "I can't do that to you guys. You've done more than enough already. I can't take your savings."

"We want to." Mrs. Chang countered. "You're family, and don't forget that. We are a family and we will fight for you. We want you here and we will do whatever we can to keep you here."

"Totally dude, I'll put all my video games on Craigslist or something!" Mike added.

"Mike…don't be dumb, keep your video games. Kevin, Susan….no I…I just can't have you do this. I won't let you do it. All that money just to have me for a year and a half? It's a waste."

"It's NOT a waste!" Mr. Change yelled, slamming his fists on the table, shocking everyone into silence. "YOU are NOT a waste, and never, EVER think that! I will not allow my son to go back there and get beaten and abused! Not when we have a chance to keep you here. It may be for only a short time, but a year and a half of living in such a hostile environment will feel like ages." Mr. Chang to a deep breath and looked Henry dead in the eye. "You know what? You're a minor, you have no say. So we are going to fight for you whether you want us to or not. We love you and you're not going anywhere."

_He called me his son…am I actually family? _Henry was so overtook with all his emotions that he just fell to the ground, breaking down into sobs. "I…thank...you…so much."

Mrs. Chang rushed to his side and held him tight, rambling him reassurances. "Don't worry, baby, we'll take care of you. Just let it all out, we'll help you, there's no need to do it all on your own. You have us to keep you going. It's okay to cry. Shh dear, it'll all be alright in the end."

Mike also came down to the floor and hugged his 'brother'. "Come one buddy, just breathe, there's nothing to worry about, you have us to pick up the pieces when you fall apart. We love you dude! And we _need_ you here! You…you can't leave." Mike was close to tears, and he stopped and tried to hold them back, still holding Henry fiercely.

Mr. Chang got up and knelt down with the rest of his family and put a firm hand on Henry's shaking shoulder. "Henry, we're going to get through this, we're going to win. We're going to win, and you're going to be our son, and your parent's will never be able to get to you again. I promise."

Henry managed to hold off the uncontrollable sobs for a moment. "We…we just can't tell Kurt. He takes it all on himself and won't stop until he exhausts himself completely. If I can't stop you guys from helping, I can stop him. So please, don't tell Kurt. Better yet…can this...just be…our little secret?"

Mrs. Chang's heart broke. _Henry…even when he's broken, he still wants to protect Kurt, this poor boy still has the energy and will power to keep this one boy safe. Kurt must be one lucky boy._

Mike looked unsure but Mr. Chang nodded. "Yes…we can do that."


	5. A Job and a Party

Sleep never came for Henry that night. He tossed and turned for hours dreading going back to his parents. He was lost; he couldn't turn to Kurt, not for this. Kurt had already done so much for Henry concerning his parents before, and not to mention Kurt had enough on his plate already. He had the wedding and the addition and Cheerios practice and planning the end of summer party, Henry couldn't bother Kurt with this. It was Henry's problem and his alone. Not even the Changs should have to deal with this.

_I can't go to Kurt, not after everything, and the Changs…they're already doing so much for me, they gave me a home, and take care of me, they don't need to use their savings for this…it's just not worth it. If they are going to help; sacrifice all their money, just for me…then I have to help too._

Henry got up and got ready for the day. He made his way to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. Dark circles covered under his eyes, his naturally tan skin already looked pale. In simple terms: He looked like shit. He grimaced and trudged into the shower, the court order still hammering in his mind.

He made his way to the kitchen to find his 'family' all there eating breakfast. Mrs. Chang was at the stove, she heard Henry make his way to the kitchen and turned around. As soon as she caught sight of the boy she sighed.

"Oh, honey, you look awful." She cooed.

Henry frowned. "Gee thanks." He bit out a little tersely as he sunk into the chair at the table with Mike and Mr. Chang.

Mrs. Chang winced. "I'm sorry honey; do you want some food before you go to the Hummel's?"

Henry put his head on the table. "No, just some orange juice. And I'm not going to work on the addition today."

Mike looked up from the scrambled eggs he was inhaling. "What?" He said with a mouthful of egg.

"I said I'm not going to work on the addition today." Henry replied.

"Oh, are you and Kurt going out today?" Mrs. Chang asked. Happy that Henry might be able to liven up by being with his boyfriend.

"No. I'm just going out by myself today…I need to clear my mind and think about stuff." Henry said.

Mike looked sadly at his friend but nodded anyway. "What should I tell Kurt when I see him?"

_Shit, I didn't think of that. _"Oh…um….uh." _Shit, if I say I'm sick, he'll come over here, if I say I like sprained my ankle or something, he'll wonder why I just didn't sit with him at his house. I'm totally screwed._

Mr. Chang saw him struggling to find a feasible lie. He knew Henry didn't want Kurt to know of the upcoming court battle, and he respected that, despite it being somewhat foolish. Henry needed all the help he could get, and Kurt is his greatest support. Sighing inwardly he spoke. "Maybe you could tell Kurt that Henry is running errands for your mother." He offered.

"Yes, that would be great. Could you Mike?" Henry sighed in relief.

Mike nodded. "Sure, dude."

"Thank you." Henry said as got up from the table and grabbed his keys and headed out the door. The Changs exchanged worried glances but said nothing.

Henry jumped in his jeep and drove off. He didn't really care where he was going, so long as he was moving. He kept driving around the small town, not really paying attention to where his car was leading him. After about an hour he stopped at the local pond that second as a beach. He shut off the car and made his way to the water. The summer air was warming his skin and the steady wind ruffling his hair. The faint sound of children laughing and screaming from the beach, along with the cries from seagulls overhead gave him a peaceful atmosphere as he walked to the edge of a dock and dipped his feet into the cold water.

After sitting there for a few moments he sighed dramatically loud and fell down on his back, letting his body bask in the sun. It wasn't long before his mind began to betray him; the memories of his restless night coming back.

_I'm going to have to fight to live with the Changs, but it's already in favor for my real parents. They are my biological parents after all. Not to mention that they both have high paying jobs, they probably have some high priced attorney. How are Kevin and Susan supposed to beat that? Especially if they are going to have to scrounge up all the money they can. I can't just sit here and let this all happen; I can't let my parents get away with this. Why would they want me back anyway? I was kicked out for a reason, so there has to be some sort of reason for wanting me back. And how am I going to keep this a secret? How can I hide this from Kurt? How can I hide this from everyone else? There's no way I can keep something this big hidden for long… _

Henry, still lying on the dock, clenched his fists. "What the hell am I going to do?" He asked no one in particular.

"Well you could start with telling me why you're not working on the addition like the rest of the guys." A soft voice replied.

"Ah!" Henry jumped a little in surprise. Whirling around he squinted against the sunlight to find Quinn, donned in brightly colored workout clothes. Henry smiled. "Quinn, you scared the shit out of me. What are you doing here?"

"I'm on a run. I've been working off all this baby fat so I can go back next year and get back on the Cheerios. Now answer my question. Shouldn't you be working on the addition?"

His smile faltered. "I…uh…I'm just taking a day off."

"A day off…." Quinn reiterated doubtfully. "Is that why you asked no one what the hell you were going to do? You looked like you were in some deep thought. Your face was all scrunched up. Don't lie to me Henry. What's up?" She changed back to her normal soft tone of voice as she sat down next to him.

Henry sighed. _I guess if I need support from someone, it may as well be Quinn._ "Quinn….I've been court ordered to return to my parents house."

"What! Why? They were horrible to you! Why would they do this?" Quinn exploded in a rage.

"I don't know why they're doing it, but we got a letter yesterday saying that they're court ordering my return to their house, as I am a minor and must stay with my real parents. I have to be at their house before the end of the month, otherwise the police will be involved."

"But…there must be something you can do? What about the Changs? What did they say to all this?"

"They…they are gathering up all the money they can, they're going to countersue with a child custody case. They…they're fighting for me to stay with them."

Quinn smiled brightly. "Well then there you go! You just have to wait it out now. There's no reason to worry yourself sick over it."

"No!" Henry snapped. "That's not just it! My parents; my dad is a manager of a couple of car dealerships; my mom is a freaking doctor! They have tons of money to put into this…the Changs…they don't… they can't get the best attorney like my parents can. We're not going to win."

Quinn looked at Henry, looking for something. "Henry, what happened to the boy I met? The boy who looked like he hadn't a care in the world. The boy who had fun no matter what, the one who belted Christina Aguilera songs at the top of his lungs? What happened to the boy that loved to just jump up and dance, as wildly and as dorky as he could, never caring what others thought? Where did he go?"

Henry squeezed his eyes shut, giving everything to hold back his tears. "He…he grew up. He realized that not everyone is as nice as you are Quinn, he saw the hate of this stupid world and learned that singing and dancing can't solve everything." He finally got control over his emotions and looked over to Quinn. "Quinn, I have to be realistic, the odds just aren't in my favor. The Changs' countersue will allow me to live with them through the trial, but after that…if we don't win, it's over. And with it coming down to money…I just don't know what to do." Henry sighed and flopped back down on the dock.

"Henry…there's not much you can do, really. All you can do is thank them and help them out around the house or just be happy that the care for you so much. But, I have to ask…sine you're all alone here…does Kurt know?"

Henry shot up. "No, and he won't know…at least not yet. No one knows but you, Mike and his parents, and even you weren't supposed to know. So this is a secret, alright?"

Quinn smiled sadly. "My lips are sealed. But you can't leave everyone in the dark. This is too big to keep quiet. They're going to find out."

"I know…but I can try to keep this a secret. I just need to figure this all out myself before I start telling anyone. But honestly… I'm glad you showed up. I needed to tell someone…and if I had to tell anyone besides Kurt…it would be you in a heartbeat." Henry smiled.

"Oh Henry, like I said last night, you're my boy, and I'll always be around for you, you just got to call." She glanced at her iPod. "Hey, do you want to meet up with me later? Get some dinner or something? I just got to finish this run and shower."

"No…I, I think that I just want to be alone for today…you know, sort this all out for myself." Henry said out to the water. Quinn hated that he couldn't look at her. She figured she had done what she could, and if he wanted to be alone and get this all under control himself, well, she'll be there waiting. Just in case.

"Okay, just…don't put this all on yourself alright? If you need someone, call me."

"Yeah…Thanks."

Quinn got up and kissed Henry on the forehead. "See you later, Henry."

"….Bye Quinn."

Quinn looked back at him sadly as she began to continue her run. Henry sat there at the dock for a little longer, until the heat began to get to him.

Back in his jeep, Henry began to drive around Lima. As he was passing small strip-malls, the radio song changed.

"_Highway run, into the midnight sun, wheels go round and round you're on my mind."_

Henry couldn't handle that song. Not now. He swiftly smacked the radio off, tears threatening to spill. But it was too late. His eyes began to blur with tears. He couldn't hold it in any longer. Pulling over on the side of the road, he began to strike the steering wheel over and over.

"Why! WHY! Why now? Why me? Why can't I be happy! Things were perfect! And then this! WHY? Goddamnit why?" Henry screamed through his sobs.

Thrashing in his car, he began to hit everything and anything in sight. As soon as he struck the radio he was halted. A clear voice rang through the speakers, killing all his emotions.

"_I think I'll try defying gravity, kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity. And you won't bring me down."_

Kurt.

_Kurt…the CD he made for me. Of course he'd do "Defying Gravity"_ Henry smiled through his tears.

Kurt's voice continued to sound through the car, speaking of not accepting limits, and not letting others bring him down.

"I'm defying gravity…and you won't bring me down….won't bring me down." Henry whispered… and then it clicked.

Henry ripped the car back onto the street, this time looking to the sides of the street, looking at the buildings. His mind set, he began to sing along with Kurt. "I'm through accepting limits cause someone says they're so. Some things I cannot change, but till I try, I'll never know!"

Henry tore all around Lima, looking at each and every building, until he came across one that had what he was looking for. He pulled his car to a halt as radio Kurt was finishing the song for the fourth time.

"_And you won't bring me down!"_

Henry hopped out of the car and ran inside. He was quickly greeted by and man. "Hello, welcome to Breadstix, my name is Levi, how can I help you?"

"I saw your 'Help Wanted' sign. Could I speak to your manager?" Henry asked, a fire of determination in his eyes.

By the time Henry made it back to the Chang household, dinner time was approaching, and having only a glass of orange juice he was starving. Much happier since when he left; Henry entered the house with a small smile on his face. Henry walked into the kitchen to find Mr. and Mrs. Chang going through papers at the kitchen table.

"Hey." Henry said shyly as he took a seat with them. "Where's Mike?"

Mrs. Chang looked up and smiled softly. "He just got back from the Hummel's. He's upstairs showering." She looked a little unsure but she pressed on anyways. "Henry…how was your day?"

Henry smiled. "Good actually."

"Well that's good." Mr. Chang said. "We've been hoping you'd get home soon. We know you've been out thinking about all that's happened and all, but we've been calling lawyers today and we found a reasonable priced one that's sure she can put up a good case. We've already started filing." Mr. Chang smiled tentatively, not sure if Henry would be on board or not. Instead he was surprised when Henry smiled.

"That's great. Really, thank you two so much. I know last night I was a bit against it and all, but after today…I'm pretty sure that….just thank you."

"Oh, dear, we're so relieved you're alright with this." Mrs. Chang smiled. "We know you weren't happy about us using our money, but you know it's for the best."

"I do. That's why I'm going to help you out. That's why you should know you're looking at the newest waiter at Breadstix." Henry announced.

"Dude, you got a job?" Mike asked as he came down the stairs. "What about the addition?" He asked, not angry, just confused.

"I know, and I'm going to have to quit that. This is far more important you know?" Henry replied. Then he looked back to his 'parents'. "I know you guys said you'd give up all your vacation money and stuff, but I still can't handle that. So I decided to help in the only way I could think of. Getting a job is the best thing for us."

"Are you sure this is-" Mr. Chang started but was cut off.

"Yes. I'll be working full-time for the summer and then part-time once school starts." He noticed the concerned looks Mr. and Mrs. Chang were giving him and continued. "I know that it seems like a lot, but really, I can't just let you give up all the money you've saved up just for me. So I'm going to work and help pay for the attorney. And once school starts, I will make sure that I have good grades and keep up in my extra-curricular activities and all that jazz. So there really is no need to worry."

Mr. Chang sighed. "I guess we can't really stop you. Just so long as you know that your grades come first."

"And as long as you don't overwork yourself, sweetie." Mrs. Chang added. "We don't want you biting off more than you can chew."

"Dude!" Mike exclaimed . "You work at Breadstix! Can you get me free breadsticks? Or do you get a discount?" Mike was bouncing like a kid at Christmas.

"Well, I don't think I can get you free breadsticks, but I do get a discount!" Henry replied just as happily. No one can get enough of Breadstix!

"When do you start honey?" Mrs. Chang asked.

"I start training tomorrow."

Mike saw a flaw in Henry's plan. "What are you going to tell Kurt?"

Henry smirked. "You are wise to question me. I figured I'd tell him that I felt like a leech here at you're guys' place and decided that I needed a job to help pull my weight. Don't worry I won't make it seem like you guys made me get a job. It will all be of my own choice. He'll totally buy it."

Mr. Chang frowned. "Henry, you shouldn't keep lying to Kurt. That, along with working all the time is going to strain your relationship with him. Maybe you should tell him."

Henry faltered. "I…I can't to that…not yet. I ran into Quinn today, and I told her everything. She doesn't know about the job, but she said the same things you have. This is no one's business but…I _will_ tell Kurt, just not yet. I still need to get everything in order before I let Kurt freak out for me. I need to be able to reassure Kurt that it's all going to be alright, you know. I don't need him worrying about me."

There was a moment of silence. Henry began to worry that they'd force him to tell Kurt, but luckily they just smiled.

"As long as you're on board with all this, we'll let you do your thing." Mr. Chang smiled, but got serious very quickly. "But if you're grades so much as dip to a minus, or you start missing Glee or any other afterschool activities you're going to be in, we're going to have a long talk. Understand?"

Henry smiled and mock saluted. "Yes sir!"

Mike cheered. "YES! Now let's get dinner! Breadstix on Henry's discount!"

After they got home from Breadstix, Henry figured he should meet up and the Hummels and let them know about him not being able to work on the addition any more. After texting Kurt to make sure they were home, Henry drove over to Kurt's house and was met by Finn.

"He dude, sorry about you having to do errands for Mrs. Chang all day. I know how you feel. One time my mom made me go to the grocery store and get a pot roast. I spent four hours trying to figure out what a pot roast was until I got frustrated and bought a candy bar. So now my mom never lets me do anything like that anymore. It's pretty awesome!"

Henry just smiled, despite wanting to laugh, really badly. "Yeah, it was pretty lame. Hey, do you think I could talk to you the rest of your family?"

Finn looked confused but nodded anyway. "Sure if you want. I mean, I just thought you were here to go have freak monkey sex with Kurt."

"FINN!" Kurt screamed for where he came from the basement. "We're not going to have freak monkey sex! Now get in the kitchen!" Kurt finished with a harsh punch to Finn's arm.

Finn scurried off to the kitchen with a sour pout on his face as he rubbed the offended arm. Kurt smirked and smiled at his boyfriend. "Hey sweetie." He said.

"Hey Kurt." Henry returned with a kiss. "Sorry about today, Mrs. Chang totally sprung a huge to-do list on me this morning! But listen, do you think I could talk with you, Finn, Carole and your dad? I need to talk to all of you."

Kurt looked worried. "Um, yeah sure."

Once they were in the kitchen, Burt and Carole joined them. For some reason, Henry felt nervous. _Calm down, it's not like you're breaking up with Kurt in front of his entire family. Oh god…now __**that**__ would be awful…Burt's shotgun would be out in a flash._

"So what's going on?" Burt asked.

Henry jumped. "Oh…yeah, well. Ever since I've been living with the Changs, I've felt like I was kind of a burden to them. They were used to their life with only one child, but now they have to support two. And I figured that me living with them would put some financial strain on them. So …well I decided that I'd man up and get a job, you know, to help around the house and stuff. It will help me sleep at night knowing that I'm at least contributing, you know? So…because of that, I can't work on the addition anymore."

"What?" Finn asked. "Dude, but we're so close!"

"I know, and I'm sorry. But I really need to do this. I can come on the weekends though! I'll still help out when I can, but I really want to pull my own weight with the Changs. I hope you guys understand."

Carole nodded politely. "Of course sweetie, you don't need to worry about the addition. But thank you for telling us. It's very mature of you."

"Aw man! With you working and Mike going to Asian camp, it's going to take forever for us to finish the addition." Finn cried, but smiled anyway. "But we understand dude!"

Burt grunted. "Yeah, a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do. And it's even better that you told us."

"Kurt?" Henry asked when Kurt made no move to talk.

Kurt looked up and smiled. "I guess we won't have too much time to spend together huh?" He asked sadly.

Henry instantly grabbed his hand. "Hey. I will always make time for you. It just won't be until I get off work at 8 at night." Henry tried.

"I guess we can find some way around it. But I suppose I can stand Finn's snoring for a little longer." Kurt joked.

"Hey!" Finn cried.

"Good. But don't worry, I've already gotten off of work for your huge party!" Henry exclaimed.

"Oh, good, the last thing I want is for you to miss the party." Kurt deadpanned.

"Well, if this is all, Carole and I are going back to _Deadliest Catch_. See you kids later." Burt said as he and Carole went to the living room.

"Yeah, I got my Call of Duty mission on pause! See you later dude!" Finn waved as he clambered down the stairs.

With only Kurt and Henry in the kitchen, the taller boy knew that this was his chance to know if Kurt was truly alright with his new job.

"Kurt?" Henry asked as he rubbed small circles on the top of Kurt's hand with his thumb.

"Hmm?" The slighter boy replied.

"You _are_ okay with this. Right?"

Kurt sighed and looked up at Henry and smiled. "We've been through worse. And this is something you want to do, and I won't be one of those boyfriends that control what they're significant other can and can't do. We'll work around it, I'm sure."

Henry sighed in relief. "Thank you. You have no idea how happy I am. And we will work this out, we'll find time for each other for the rest of summer." Henry smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt replied with a kiss. "Now since you're here, want to join me in kicking Finn's ass in Call of Duty?" He smirked.

"Wouldn't miss it." Henry laughed as he and Kurt went downstairs, hand in hand.

So the days went by. Henry was working 8-hour days every day he could. Mike and Tina were gone at Asian camp for a week. Brittany had not been seen in weeks, though there were numerous news reports of sewer workers finding chalk drawings of unicorns, dolphins, and rainbows scattered along the underground tunnels. Kurt, Santana, and Quinn were at the Cheerio's summer training camp. Artie, Finn, Matt, and Puck were trying their best to finish the addition and Rachel was posting several song covers on her MySpace page a day, while Mercedes was visiting relatives in Georgia.

With the glee clubbers busy with their own lives, none of them managed to keep in touch with the others. That is until the end of August was there and Kurt's 'End of Summer/Addition Completion/ Glee' party was the next day. But before the party, Finn, Mike, Matt, Artie, and Puck along with Burt had finally placed the last floor board and stepped back to admire their work.

"Well boys, you did a damn good job." Burt said proudly.

Puck let out a low whistle, "Damn dude, this place looks sweet."

"Plenty of light and a good sized closet." Artie nodded. "I'm a little jealous"

"I can't believe we finished it!" Finn said happily, practically bouncing off the walls.

"I can." Kurt's voice sounded from down the hall. Kurt made his way into the guys' line of sight. "And now that it's done, here you go. Consider it a gift." Kurt said smugly as he pulled a mattress into the room and let it flop to the ground.

Finn's brows scrunched together. "But uh…dude…isn't that _my_ bed? The one I already have?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes."

"How is that a gift?" Finn asked, thoroughly confused.

"I'm helping you move in!"

"That seems more like a gift for you." Burt laughed.

Realization dawned on Finn. "Hey! You're kicking me out! Am I really that bad of a roommate?" Finn pouted.

"Where's my list?" Kurt drawled checking his pockets for said 'list'.

"Not funny." Finn scowled. "I'm a good roommate."

Kurt shot him a heated glare. "You stampede down those stairs so many times, I fear that one day they're going to give out and I'm going to fall to my doom. Not to mention the unholy amount of junk food wrappers down there. I don't enjoy swimming in a pool of aluminum wrappers. Oh, and there's the pile of your sweaty clothes from each day that are piling up. I honestly think they're growing mold. Also, the snoring!" Kurt sighed exasperatedly.

"I think I get it." Finn muttered.

"Good." Kurt chirped. "Now let's get the rest of your junk out so I can start on bleaching my room." Burt gave him an odd look. "…just in case." Kurt shrugged.

So the guys and Burt assisted Finn in his relocation and they had his new room set up in no time. After dinner, the other boys had gone home and Finn was in his room, setting up his Xbox, when Kurt knocked.

Finn looked up and smiled. "What's up dude?"

"Can I come in?" Kurt asked.

"Sure dude, you're always welcome in here….you know, unless Rachel's here. Cause, you know, we'd probably be –"

"Hey! Let's play a game!" Kurt cut him off quickly. "It's called 'Let's not make Kurt's ears bleed from telling him the disgusting things you do with that Harpy behind closed doors'!"

"Harpy? I'm not sure what that is, but I'm pretty sure you're insulting her." Finn frowned.

"Compared to what people say about her MySpace videos, I think that's a compliment." Kurt quipped. "Either way, I wanted to talk to you." Kurt said as he sat on Finn's bed.

"Sure, man. What's on your mind?" Finn asked, sitting down next to him.

Kurt looked around, anywhere but Finn. Finn just sat there patiently. "I…well. Uh…well. I'm…I'm glad you got your own room and all. And I'm glad that my room now actually smells like something natural. But…it's just that…I've been rooming with you for so long…"

Finn caught on. His eyebrows shot up and the goofy lopsided smile couldn't be held down. "You, you miss me don't you!" Finn asked incredulously. "You actually _miss_ me!"

Kurt blushed, but crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head. "No I don't." He huffed.

Finn grinned widely. "Yes you do!" Finn began to dance around, teasing Kurt in a sing song manner. "Kurt misses Finn! Kurt misses Finn! Kurtie Kurt misses Finn!"

"Do not!" Kurt shot back, still pouting on the bed, his face still burning red.

"Do too! Kurtie misses Finny! You love me! You know you do! You can't live without me! Kurt misses Finn! Hahahahaha!" Finn was giddy, finally being able to tease Kurt. He twirled around the room, laughing manically.

Kurt shook his head violently. "Fine. Fine. FINE!" Kurt yelled, getting Finn's attention. "So…maybe I miss you a little."

"Or a lot." Finn interjected, still dancing around the room.

"Zip it." Kurt glared. "Just having you around all the time… I got kind of used to you being there. And now that you're up here…my room seems so quiet. I kind of miss having you around making some sort of noise.

Finn stopped dancing and smiled softly. "Aww. Kurt, I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

"Don't get used to it." Kurt scowled. "I just miss your incessant volume."

"Oh, now we know that's not true." Finn teased. "You miss me in all my…what was that word? Insulin?...Indolent?"

"Insolent. But indolent works too." Kurt said smugly.

"Yeah! Whatever that means!" Finn replied. "You know you miss me in all my insolent glory!"

"Understatement of the decade." Kurt muttered.

Finn just smiled fondly at the smaller boy. "You know Kurt….you're like a cat."

Kurt snorted. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah, you're like a cat. When they receive attention, they get all angry and bat at your hands and hiss, but when no one pays attention to them, they are all loving and stuff. When I was down in our old room, you'd be all snarky and mean, but now that I'm gone you come and declare you're undying love for me!" Finn grinned.

"I did NOT declare my undying love for you!" Kurt yelled, his face burning a deep fiery red.

"Dude, you so totally did! And you know what?" Finn grinned evilly. "I miss you too! I miss you so much that…you know what? I'm going to hug you!"

"What? No, Finn! Don't. You're going to ruin my hai-"

But Kurt was cut off by Finn jumping onto the bed and tackling the smaller boy. Kurt shrieked and Finn howled with laughter. Finn grabbed Kurt by the waist and wrestled him about, successfully messing up his hair. That's when Kurt snapped.

"Oh, bitch, it is _**ON**_!" Kurt shouted like a battle cry. Being on relative good terms with Rachel had its payoffs. He just so happened to know Finn's ticklish spots, so he went right for it. Waggling his fingers right under his ribs, Finn began to laugh uncontrollably, stopping him in his tracks. Kurt took the moment to fling himself onto Finn's back, wrapping his legs around the larger boy's waist and securing Finn's arms in a lock with his own.

Finn stopped laughing and tried to get up off the bed, but Kurt's added weight was too much. He fell back down onto the bed and thought of another strategy. He began rolling all over the bed, trying to shake Kurt off, but Kurt's only response was to tighten his grip to a painful degree. Finn winced but had one more shot. He rolled onto his stomach and used all his strength and the little movement of his arms still available, to push them off the bed.

Proudly, Finn smirked. "It's over Kurt. FINISH HIM!" Finn cried as he spun around and jumped on the bed, back (Kurt) first, sufficiently squishing him.

Then there was silence. No screaming or battle cries. Finn smirked when he felt Kurt's grip lax. "I totally won."

"Mhmmmhmhmm!" Came a muffled noise from under Finn.

"What was that Kurt? You say you miss me and want me to move back in with you?" Finn teased.

"MHMMMMMMHMMM!" Kurt screamed from under him.

Finn got up off the bed (Kurt) and grinned at the crushed boy. "What did you say?"

Kurt shook his head clear and sent a heat ray through his patented 'Death Glare'. "You big gorilla! You could have crushed me to death!" Kurt panted. "But you're right, I do miss you." Kurt finished seriously. "After living with you for so long and having you around at all hours of the day, having my room back all to myself seems odd. I miss you and your craziness…"

Finn smiled. "Dude, I miss you too! You helped me pick out clothes to wear everyday! Now I have to do it myself again! And I now I won't have anyone to teach me what the words Rachel use mean! I miss you and your sassiness…"

Both boys sat there sadly. Then Kurt perked up and smiled at Finn. "How about this: Since we don't share a room anymore, how about we establish some brotherly bonding time? Some Kinn time!"

"Kinn time?" Finn asked.

"Kurt plus Finn equals Kinn!" Kurt said happily.

Finn smiled. "Awesome! Kinn time! Once a week every week! Deal?"

"Deal!" Kurt said with a firm handshake, then both boys laughed and hugged. "Now come on, I want to kick your ass in Call of Duty again!" Kurt laughed as he started up the system.

"You won't beat me this time! You and Henry totally cheated me last time!" Finn yelled as he ran to the kitchen to grab some snacks.

Both boys smiled to themselves. Brotherly bonding, they could get used to it, but never get enough of it.

Both boys played long into the night but still woke up early for it was the day of the big party. Kurt was a whirlwind in the Hummel-Hudson house; running back and forth from the house to the backyard, and ordering Finn to carry the heavier things.

Burt and Carole watched the boys set up, silently laughing with each other as they watched Finn follow Kurt around like a lost puppy. It was around 11 when Kurt stopped in his tracks.

Finn skidded to a stop before crashing into his soon-to-be step brother. "Dude, what's up?" He asked.

"Henry. He's not here yet. He was supposed to be here at 10:30!" Kurt said.

"Maybe he's running late. Why don't you call him?" Finn supplied.

Kurt pulled out his phone and frowned when he noticed he had one voicemail. He began to listen to it and slowly his anger rose.

"_Hey baby, it's Henry. I got called into work. But don't worry! It's only for a few hours! I'm so so sorry! You know I am. I just…I had to take it, I'm new so I don't want to look like a bad employee! I swear I won't miss the party! And I know you needed help setting up today so I have help coming for you! Really, Kurt, I'm so sorry! I love you and I'll see you soon. Bye!"_

Kurt's eyes closed as he breathed in heavily. _He can't make it…I knew it. I knew working at Breadstix would only hurt us. This has happened so many times the past few weeks! We make plans, then he gets called into work, or has to stay late or go in early or…something! It's infuriating! I haven't seen him since he told me he got the freaking job! I swear, if he doesn't make it to the party-_

"Kurt?" Finn asked. "You okay? You look like you're going to pop a vein or something."

Kurt snapped back to the present and looked at Finn, all his anger fading at seeing Finn's worried and wary expression. "Huh? Oh sorry, I spaced there for a moment. No, Henry had to go into work, but he said he'd make it to the party, and he also had someone come to help us set up, but he didn't say who."

"Wow, he's always working now huh? Probably making tons of cash. Oh well, I guess we'll just have to wait for whoever Henry sent us."

At that the doorbell rang, Kurt charged to the door, and didn't seem surprised to find Mike and Quinn, basically Henry's 'Finn and Mercedes'.

"Mike, Quinn. Thanks for coming to help set up." Kurt said, schooling his tone and facial expression. He needed help setting up, that was true, but he picked Henry to help him because afterwards, they could hang out and….well, he hadn't seen him in a week and a half!

"Hey, dude! So, where do you need help?" Mike asked.

"Oh, could you go outback and help Finn chop some wood for the bonfire. Thanks." Kurt thanked as Mike ran around the house. Quinn looked at Kurt expectantly. Kurt smiled and moved to allow Quinn in.

"You my dear, can help me prepare the food for tonight. I have tons of food to prepare, so I'm glad Henry asked you to come."

Quinn smiled tightly, she could tell Kurt wasn't happy, but knowing Henry's situation, she wanted to see just how upset Kurt was about Henry not being able to be there. "Yeah, Henry said to apologize again for him not being able to help out."

Kurt stiffened ever so slightly but never lost pace. Quinn figured Kurt wasn't all too upset, just enough for Henry to get a quick tongue lashing when he gets there. "Oh, yes it's alright. Actually, I'm glad you're here instead of him, he probably would be distracting me to make out the entire time, and I would never be able to get it all done with him here." Kurt joked and laughed awkwardly.

Maybe Kurt was more upset than she thought.

She followed Kurt into the kitchen and began slicing the vegetables while Kurt began to prepare the meat. Kurt began to chop the meat, he would grab the meat cleaver and slam it down on the meat with a thundering crash. This first time it happened, Quinn jumped, almost cutting of her finger! She was not too happy. She was about to ask what the hell his deal was when she actually _saw_ Kurt. He was glaring at the meat as if it had insulted his mother and shit in his pillowcase, but there was more. She could see tears threatening to spill and his hair a little out of place.

_Is it really that bad? _Quinn thought. _It's only been a week and a half, it's not like he never sees Henry. I wonder._

Quinn slipped out her phone and sent a quick text.

Henry was placing his order in for the cook when he felt his phone buzz. Henry, donned in a white button up shirt, black dress pants and black apron, discretely glanced at his phone.

FROM: Quinnie Mama

_Out of my morbid curiosity, when was the last time you actually SAW Kurt?_

Henry frowned, trying to remember. _It couldn't have been too long. _He thought.

FROM: Henny Boy

_Uh, I think it was two Tuesdays ago, when I told him I got the job. Why?_

Quinn looked at her phone and shook her head and mentally facepalmed. _It's been too long for Kurt to be without Henry, and he's reaching his limit already...Boys. _She thought.

FROM: Quinnie Mama

_Idiot. He's over here and basically on the edge of tears. From getting ready for the party and not seeing you in weeks, he's chopping this meat like its Karofsky or Azimio's face! You'd better make up for this when you get here._

Henry groaned. _Great, Kurt's pissed already. How am I supposed to keep this up for another month or so, if he's about to kill me only a few weeks in! Quinn's right, I need to make this up to him…but how? Wait…Of course! We are a glee club after all!_

FROM: Henny Boy

_Yeah, I know. Hey, can you check and see if there is a Karaoke machine there for tonight? I'm pretty sure Kurt would get one, I mean it is a glee party and all._

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows. _Karaoke machine? What is he going to need that…oh. Oh._ Quinn smiled. She looked around the room but couldn't see said machine. She decided to test her luck. "Hey Kurt?" She asked sweetly.

Kurt looked up from the hack job that was the night's main meal, and looked at Quinn. "Yes?"

"Is there going to be singing at the part tonight? I just want to make sure to tie Berry up if there is. I already hear enough of her obnoxious voice during glee."

Kurt giggled softly. "Yes there is going to be singing. I got a Karaoke machine for entertainment. But don't worry, I'll make sure Finn keeps her occupied so that she doesn't commandeer it and sing the entire night."

Quinn sighed in relief. "Good." She smiled to herself. _I am a damn good actor…well not really, I meant everything I said, I just didn't tell Kurt why. Whatever, Rachel's voice is slowly draining my patience anyway; this is for the greater good._

FROM: Quinnie Mama

_You know your boyfriend well. There is a Karaoke machine for tonight. You better do a pretty damn romantic song, and maybe wear tight or minimal clothing. You're going to need all the help you can get._

Henry smiled. Quinn's a pessimist by nature, just like Kurt. But Henry was a strict optimist. He knew he could win Kurt over really easy, but he wasn't one to not take advice. _Good. So a super romantic song, my smaller pair of shorts, perhaps make up some excuse to take my shirt off. Then a mind blowing kiss, and I'm back in Kurt's good graces. But first, I need to get off of work. _

FROM: Henny Boy

_Thanks Quinn! Don't tell him anything! I'm totally going to blow him away! _

_XOXO Gossip Girl_

Quinn could barely hold in her snort of laughter after reading Henry's text. _Does he think he's gossip girl? That boy is some piece of work. But he is very good at making people laugh._

"Alright, Kurt, I'm done with the veggies. What else do we need to do?" She asked.

Kurt looked up in surprise. "Done already? Oh, well could you possibly get the cooler ready? There's ice in the garage."

Quinn nodded. "Sure thing. Oh, and did you know that your boyfriend likes _Gossip Girl_?" Quinn asked jokingly.

Kurt's face went red and Quinn laughed even harder. "Oh no. Kurt, did you get Henry hooked on _Gossip Girl_?" Kurt only blushed redder. "Oh, Kurt." She laughed.

"It's a guilty pleasure!" Kurt cried. "It's like a train wreck, you know you shouldn't watch it, but you just can't look away!"

Kurt, Quinn, Mike, and Finn finished just as the first glee club members arrived. By three in the afternoon, everyone had made it, except for Henry. Mike and Matt were dancing with Santana and the newly found Brittany. Finn and Rachel were being cute over in a lawn chair. Quinn was sitting at a table chatting with Puck. Tina was gossiping with Mercedes, but not without an exchange of heated glances with Mike. Artie was sulking and setting up the Karaoke machine while Carole and Burt were getting the grill started for dinner.

Kurt was standing there admiring all his hard work but couldn't even smile. Henry was still not here, and he went into work at ten. _He said only a few hours, it's been five! _Kurt sighed and went to Tina and Mercedes.

"Hello ladies." He said.

"Hey boo!" Mercedes greeted. "Fab party!"

Tina nodded. "I'm so glad we're having this! I haven't seen anyone in weeks!" She then frowned and looked around. "Where's Henry?"

Mercedes facepalmed, then smacked Tina as Kurt stiffened. "He's…he's still at work. He got called into work this morning."

Tina had the decency to look ashamed. "Oh, sorry Kurt."

As Kurt's best friend, Mercedes had to think of something to get Henry off Kurt's mind until he got here, and quick. "Hey, come on! Let's go sing a song!" She said eagerly, grabbing both Tina and Kurt's hands.

Neither protested as they went to the stage Finn and Mike had made where the machine was and picked a song. After a few moments of bickering, they collectively agreed on a song. Kurt took center stage and smiled. "Hello everyone, and thanks for coming to the 'End of Summer/Addition Completion/Glee' party! Mercedes, Tina and I are going to start things off with a little song!"

The song's beginning beat started just as Henry made his way to the backyard. Henry stopped just before he turned the corner and would be seen when he heard Kurt sing.

_**KURT:**_

_Now, now, now, honey_

_You better sit down and look around_

_Cause you must've bumped yo' head_

_And I love you enough to talk some sense back into you, baby_

_I'd hate to see you come home, me the kids_

_And the dog is gone_

_Check my credentials..._

_I give you everything you want everything you need_

_Even your friends say I'm a good man_

_All I need to know is why?_

_**KURT/TINA/MERCEDES:**_

_Why don't you love me?_

_Tell me, baby, why don't you love me_

_When I make me so damn easy to love?_

_And why don't you need me?_

_Tell me, baby, why don't you need me_

_When I make me so damn easy to need?_

_**MERCEDES:**_

_I got beauty, I got class_

_I got style, and I got ass_

_And you don't even care to care_

_Looka here_

_I even put money in the bank account_

_Don't have to ask no one to help me out_

_You don't even notice that_

_**KURT/TINA/MERCEDES:**_

_Why don't you love me?_

_Tell me, baby, why don't you love me_

_When I make me so damn easy to love?_

_Why don't you need me?_

_Tell me, baby, why don't you need me_

_When I make me so damn easy to need?_

_**TINA:**_

_I got beauty, I got heart_

_Keep my head in them books, I'm sharp_

_But you don't care to know I'm smart_

_Now, now now now now now now _

_I got moves in your bedroom_

_Keep you happy with the nasty things I do_

_But you don't seem to be in tune_

_Ooh..._

_**KURT/TINA/MERCEDES:**_

_Why don't you love me?_

_Tell me, baby, why don't you love me_

_When I make me so damn easy to love?_

_Why don't you need me?_

_Tell me, baby, why don't you need me_

_When I make me so damn easy to need?_

_There's nothing not to love about me_

_No, no, there's nothing not to love about me_

_I'm lovely_

_There's nothing not to need about me_

_No, no, there's nothing not to need about me_

_Maybe you're just not the one_

_Or maybe you're just plain... DUMB_

The song ended and everyone clapped. Quinn looked nervous, Artie looked anywhere but at Tina, and Finn looked plain confused. Around the corner of the house, Henry was sweating bullets.

_ Why did he have to pick that song? I'm used to all of us picking songs that relate to our lives, however odd, and if he picked that song for a reason then I think I might need more than just one song. Shit. _

Henry sighed and was about to show himself when Burt yelled. "Food's ready!"

Henry got an idea, he grinned and used everyone being distracted by food to his advantage. As everyone was waiting in line by the grill, Henry snuck around to the stage and got his song ready. Hiding behind the shed, he waiting until everyone was seated and eating.

With everyone quietly eating he hit the play button and the violins started softly and Henry began to sing.

_**HENRY:**_

_My gift is my song_

_And this one's for you_

_And you can tell everybody_

_That this is your song_

_It may be quite simple_

_But now that it's done_

_Hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is now you're in the world_

As Henry's voice belted through the summer air, Kurt, who was chatting with Mercedes, jumped in surprise. He turned around to find Henry on the small makeshift stage, smiling at him. Kurt couldn't even hold his little grudge anymore.

_Sat on the roof_

_And I kicked off the moss_

_Well some of the verses well_

_They got me quite cross_

_But the sun's been kind_

_While I wrote this song_

_It's for people like you that_

_Keep it turned on_

_So excuse me for forgetting_

_But these things I do_

_You see I've forgotten_

_If they're green or they're blue_

_Anyway the thing is what I really mean_

_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

It was true; Henry loved Kurt's eyes, but he never could tell what color they were exactly. Green or blue, he didn't know; he just preferred to call them beautiful. Henry made his way across the yard to where they glee club was sitting. Henry glanced around and saw Mercedes smirking, Finn beaming, Quinn nodding to him with a soft smile, and Kurt. Kurt was smiling but not just any smile, his smile made it to his eyes and even to his entire face. Kurt was blushing fiercely and his rare toothy smile shone against the setting sun.

_And you can tell everybody_

_This is your song_

_It may be quite simple_

_But now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is now you're in the world_

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is now you're in the world_

Henry belted the last lines as loud as he could, holding it until his lungs were out of air. He looked down to where Kurt was sitting and smiled. "Sorry I'm late Kurt. You know I would have been here earlier if I could. But I'm here now so…" Henry rambled shyly, rolling on the balls of his feet. He noticed that Kurt's expression was unreadable. _Alright, plan B._

"Okay, if that wasn't enough of an apology, then I have one more thing. Mercedes, Santana, can I talk to you two for a second?"

Mercedes looked confused but Santana smirked and sashayed her way over. Once all three were together Santana smirked.

"So what super slutty, sassy, diva song are we doing?" Santana asked.

"Say what?" Mercedes cried.

"Santana you know me too well." Henry smirked. "But she's right Mercedes. I was wondering if you two would assist me in winning Kurt over. My ballad put a good dent in him, now I think he's just toying with me; seeing what lengths I'll go. And I want to do, as Santana so perfectly put it, a super slutty, sassy, diva song. You in?"

Mercedes looked apprehensive but nodded. "I'm in, anything to keep my boy happy."

"Sweet. Now listen up."

While those three were discussing the song, Kurt was a puddle of goo. _He totally got me. I figured he'd do something brash to make up for today, he always does, but that song was amazing. He knows my _Moulin _Rouge weakness. But, despite how amazing his heartfelt song was, I know my boyfriend, and I know he's got another song up his sleeve, and it's going to be hot, so I'm going to hold out. Yeah, I know, I'm a bitch. Sue me. I haven't seen him in a while, I deserve a little promiscuous dance._

"Kurt." Henry said as he Mercedes and Santana took to the stage. "I got one more song for you. And I'm having these two help me out, so enjoy." Henry winked as Santana pressed play on the karaoke machine.

_**MERCEDES/SANTANA/HENRY:**_

_Mercedes, Can you handle this?_

_Santana, Can you handle this?_

_Henry, Can you handle this?_

_I don't think they can handle this!_

All three began to head bob sassily as the rest of the glee club cat called and wolf whistled, and Burt and Carole laughed. Kurt smiled, he knew Henry too well, and this is exactly the kind of song Mercedes and Santana would sing together. Actually, this was a good song choice for all three of them.

_Barely move, we've arrived_

_Lookin' sexy, lookin' fly_

_Baddest chicks, chicks inside_

_DJ, jam tonight_

The three began to strut across the lawn with super model style. Once the verse ended, Santana stepped forward.

_**SANTANA:**_

_I don't need anything_

_Don't you wanna, dance with me_

_Can you handle, handle me?_

She swiveled her hips and sexily smoothed down her summer dress, finishing with a wink to Brittany, who clapped wildly.

_**MERCEDES/SANTANA/HENRY:**_

_You gotta do much better_

_If you gonna_

_Dance with me tonight_

_You gotta work your jelly_

_If you gonna_

_Dance with me tonight_

_Read my lips carefully_

_If you like what you see_

_move, groove, proove_

_You can handle me_

_By the looks I got you_

_Shook up and scared of me_

_Buckle your seatbelt,_

_It's time for takeoff_

All three of them shook their asses and whipped their hair, sending flirty looks to Kurt, who could only laugh when Henry mimed being on a rollercoaster and clanking up a hill, only to break down in rapid pelvic thrusts.

_I don't think you_

_Ready for this jelly_

_I don't think you_

_Ready for this jelly_

_I don't think you_

_Ready for this_

_'Cause my body too_

_Bootylicious for ya babe_

_I don't think you_

_Ready for this jelly_

_I don't think you_

_Ready for this jelly_

_I don't think you_

_Ready for this_

_'Cause my body too_

_Bootylicious for ya babe_

At the last line of the chorus, they all turned back around to have their backs to their audience.

_**MERCEDES:**_

_Baby, can you handle this?_

_**SANTANA:**_

_Baby, can you handle this?_

_**HENRY:**_

_Baby, can you handle this?_

_**MECEDES/SANTANA/HENRY:**_

_I don't think you_

_Can handle this oooh_

As each one said their line, they spun around and basically vogued. Mercedes jutted a hip and did a fierce 'Z-Snap'. Santana did a twirl and smug head bob. Henry slipped off his shirt and let his hand caress down his tan chest with a wink to Kurt, all of this much to Burt's chagrin. Kurt _almost _saw it coming, but blushed anyway. Seeing Henry topless never did cease to amaze him. All the girls cheered when the shirt came off, something they're have become accustomed to ever since Henry joined glee. Most of the guys, kept their eyes on Mercedes and Santana. At the 'oooh' all three did a slow, sexy bend and snap, their asses high in the air. Then Henry stepped forward.

_**HENRY:**_

_I'm about to break you off_

_ladies and gentlemen going hard_

_Lead my hips, _ Henry shook his hips.

_Slap my thighs _Henry squatted slightly and slapped his thighs hard.

_Swing my hair, _Henry swept his head and let his almost shoulder length hair flow.

_Square my eyes _Henry most definitely eye-fucked Kurt right then and there.

_Lookin' hot, _Henry sent his hands down his torso and smirked at Kurt.

_Smellin' good_

_Groovin' like_

_I'm from the hood _Henry tried to act gangster but any white kid from Ohio was no good.

_Over my shoulder,_

_I blow you a kiss _Henry put his back towards Kurt and blew Kurt a sweet kiss with a wink.

_Can you handle,_

_Handle this_

_**MERCEDES/SANTANA/HENRY:**_

_I don't think you_

_Ready for this jelly_

_I don't think you_

_Ready for this jelly_

_I don't think you_

_Ready for this_

_'Cause my body too_

_Bootylicious for ya babe_

_I don't think you_

_Ready for this jelly_

_I don't think you_

_Ready for this jelly_

_I don't think you_

_Ready for this_

_'Cause my body too_

_Bootylicious for ya babe_

_**MERCEDES:**_

_Move your body_

_Up and down_

_(__**SANTANA/HENRY: **__Whoo)_

_Make your booty_

_Touch the ground_

_(__**SANTANA/HENRY:**__ Whoo)_

_I can't help but_

_Wonder why_

_Is my vibe too_

_Vibealacious for you,_

_Babe_

Mercedes belted her verse as Santana and Henry danced around her, both going to deep bend and snaps and each 'Whoo'.

_**MECEDES/SANTANA/HENRY:**_

_I shake my jelly_

_At every chance_

_When I whip_

_With my hips you_

_Slip into a trance_

_I'm hoping you can_

_Handle all this jelly_

_That I have_

_Now let's cut a rug_

_While we scat some jazz_

_(Scat!)_

_I don't think you_

_Ready for this jelly_

_I don't think you_

_Ready for this jelly_

_I don't think you_

_Ready for this_

_'Cause my body too_

_Bootylicious for ya babe_

_I don't think you_

_Ready for this jelly_

_I don't think you_

_Ready for this jelly_

_I don't think you_

_Ready for this_

_'Cause my body too_

_Bootylicious for ya babe_

_For you babe_

Their song ended with all three of them completely out of breath from dancing. Everyone applauded while Henry, still shirtless, strode up to Kurt. "So, am I forgiven? That's all I got. The heartfelt song, and then the slutty stripper song, what else is there?"

Kurt, who was still blushing, got off his chair and smiled. "All I needed was a kiss." He smirked.

Henry obliged immediately, capturing his lips in a searing kiss. "You're so demanding." Henry joked as they pulled away. "But I love you anyway."

"Romantic." Kurt quipped. "But I love you too."

The two were forced to halt their sappy love fest because a terse looking Burt Hummel stalked over to them. Henry had the decency to look terrified, which he was, and hid behind Kurt.

Burt growled and grabbed Henry's discarded shirt and flung it at Henry's head. "Put your shirt back on punk, I don't need you seducing my son right in front of me." And then he left to sit with a smiling Carole.

Henry sighed in relief and fell back first onto the ground and sprawled out. "Totally thought I was going to die right there."

Kurt smirked and sat down primly next to him. "So did I." Henry sent him a warm smile and Kurt could barely hold himself together. "I'm glad you could make it."

Henry's smile faltered. "Kurt, I'm sorry I couldn't-"

"Shh." Kurt interrupted. "It's okay, I understand. We're growing up, and you need to work hard to pull your own. I get that."

"Do you?" Henry asked. Kurt looked confused. "I saw your performance with Mercedes and Tina."

Kurt laughed. "Oh, that? That was Tina's idea! Though it did help me relieve some stress."

"Tina's idea?" Henry asked incredulously.

"Yeah, her and Artie broke up. Though they really weren't together this summer anyway. She wanted to sing the song so she could make Artie feel bad after ignoring her all summer."

"Wow." Was all Henry could say. "Looks like I need to talk to my boy. Now's his chance."

"Don't bother." Kurt said dismissively. "They're already together."

"What?" Henry sat upright in a flash. "Did I really miss all this! God work is totally ruining my social life!" Henry shouted, causing a few heads to turn, he smiled sheepishly and went back to Kurt. "So Mike and Tina are dating now?"

"Yes. Tina said they got together at Asian camp." Kurt smiled. "I already have them set to a tentative double date with us. Just depends on when your work."

Henry frowned, _my entire life is revolving work, and now I'm missing all the action. Damn. _"Don't worry, when school starts, I'll give you my work schedule every week. That way you can set up all the double dates you want."

"And our single dates?" Kurt asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"I _will_ make time for those." Henry said seriously. "We can even cross out all the double dates with Finn and Rachel for them!"

Kurt laughed and smacked Henry's arm. "Ass."

"You love it." Henry said with a kiss to Kurt's cheek.

Kurt's eyes widened in an appreciative shock. He blushed and smiled. "Come on, let's get you some food."

Henry and Kurt sat down at the table, food in hand, in between Quinn and Mercedes. Each boy sat next to their respective girl. Mercedes was explaining the divinity that was devil's food cake to Tina and Kurt while Henry was digging into his cheeseburger. Quinn was eating some fruit salad when Henry sat down. She looked over to him and smiled.

"You did good." Quinn said casually. "Kurt's was practically bouncing in his seat when you sang 'Your Song'. And don't even get me started on 'Bootylicious'. I thought he was going to jump your bones right there."

Kurt was too engrossed in teaching Mercedes the importance of counting calories to notice Henry's and Quinn's conversation. Henry smiled at her. "I'm glad it worked, thanks for your help by the way, and….for everything else."

Quinn nodded. "Yeah, but I hope this won't keep happening. I can't bail you out each time you have to go into work."

"Don't worry, once school starts, my hours will go down. I just wanted to get as much time in as I could before summer was over. I'll make time for Kurt."

"And what about me? Don't I get some 'Henry time'?" Quinn smirked.

"Oh of course! I'm going to make time for you, Kurt, and Mike." A devilish smirk crossed his face. "Oh and Kurt's planning on setting us up on double dates. And maybe you and Puck could come with us?"

Quinn snorted in a very unladylike way. "Please, Puck and I?" Henry only raised a single eyebrow. _He's turning into Kurt. _Quinn thought. "Fine." She sighed. "There may be…_developments_…"

"Developments."

"Yes developments! Jeeze, you're such a gossip! No wonder Mercedes loves you."

Henry perked up. "Mercedes loves me?" He smiled. "Oh, that girl…Hey! Don't distract me! Now tell me what these developments are!"

"Damn." Quinn grumbled. "Puck and I have been talking, mostly about Beth. We're trying to get over her, you know? We're both happy she's in a better place, but that's what really brought him and I together. Other than that, we had nothing else in common other than our popularity and angry disposition. And I've changed; after having a baby, I don't want to be that girl anymore." Quinn smiled softly as she spoke, moving her food around with her fork. "I want my popularity back, that's for sure, but I don't want to have to be a bitch to do so. Puck…is Puck, and he does what he wants, taking down anyone in his way. He'll shove extra dweebs into their lockers to get his popularity back, and that's where we differ. He'll still be a jerk and I'm trying to reform. So I don't know where we're going, but …I think we're heading in a good direction."

Henry smiled. "Don't worry, you'll be fine, just don't let Puck pressure you to go back to your 'Head Bitch' persona. I know you'll find the real Puck there, maybe even Noah. But if you need any help knocking some sense into that idiot, you come to me alright?"

Quinn giggled. "Sure thing. You know, you could join football? With Kurt being a Cheerio, you could get some social clout to protect you and Kurt from Karofsky and Azimio"

Henry laughed loudly. "I don't know about that. Besides the glee guys, I don't know too many nice football players, and besides, I'm not really the biggest guy either. And it's more than just those two dickheads. But don't worry I'll consider it. If it helps a little, that would be fantastic."

Just then, Puck sat down next to Quinn. "Hey, Quinn." He smiled. "Sup fai-" Quinn sent him an icy glare, stopping him. "Uh, Henry." Quinn smiled sweetly.

"Hello Puck." Quinn greeted.

"It's nice to see you too _Noah_." Henry teased.

Puck growled. "It's Puck, Landon."

"Boys." Quinn warned. "Do I need to get Mercedes to sort this all out?"

Both boys visibly paled. And muttered incoherently, save a few words such as 'bitch' and 'I don't think she'd _really _cut us anyways'.

Quinn smiled proudly. "That's what I thought."

Across the table, Burt was getting up and going over to the cooler, but looked distraught when he looked into it. "What the hell? Carole? Are we out of beer?"

Carole nodded. "Must be, I didn't get any today. Don't worry dear, you can go one night without it."

Puck shot up. "Don't worry Mr. H, I got a case of Natty Light in my truck, just let me-"

"Hold it Puckerman." Burt growled. "You meaning to tell me you got beer in your car? How old are you?"

Quinn put her chin in her hand and smiled at the scene. "He's 17, Burt." She said sweetly.

"Thank you Quinn." Burt replied surprisingly nicely for him. Then he turned back to Puck with a glare. "How on earth do you have a case of beer kid?"

"It's Puck." All the glee kids chanted in unison. Puck just shrugged with a tentative smile.

"Well," Burt grumbled awkwardly. "Go bring it here. I'm going to have to …confiscate it. I can't have you kids drinking."

Puck scowled but trudged off to his truck anyway. Burt smiled. "Nice, look at that Carole, I got beer anyway."

Carole just shook her head good naturedly.

By 7, Burt and Finn were starting up the bonfire. A few of the kids sang some of their favorite songs, but most of them just hung around and talked, all catching up from the past few weeks.

With Finn helping with the fire, Rachel snuck over to the Karaoke machine and began belting the opening lyrics to "What A Girl Wants" by Christina Aguilera. Henry scowled while the rest of the club groaned.

"She's totally going to kill that song!" Henry said grumpily to Kurt. "She's going to kill Christina for me."

"Christina?" Kurt asked.

"Yup." Henry replied happily. "She and I are on a first name basis."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You are obsessed with her so much, I don't think even Rachel's droning can stop you from belting one right after her."

Henry blushed. "Well, I can't just let Rachel steal the show! I gotta show her up!"

"By all means do. I love to see someone take the spotlight from her." Kurt smirked as Henry made his way up to the stage as Rachel finished.

"Move it Barbra, my turn." Henry said.

"What! You already had your song! You had TWO songs!" Rachel squealed.

"Yeah, well what do you call singing the whole soundtrack to _Le Mis_? How many songs was that?" Henry retorted.

Rachel blushed. "Fine. But I want it back afterwards." And then she stormed off towards Finn.

"Divas." Henry muttered. He looked up to Kurt and smiled. "This one's for you Kurtie!"

"Don't call me Kurtie, Landon!" Kurt cried as Henry was scrolling through the machine to find his song.

The rest of the club laughed and danced along as Henry sang.

_**HENRY:**_

_Come on over, come on over baby _

_Come on over, come on over baby _

_Come on over, come on over baby _

_Come on over, come on over baby _

_Hey boy don't you know_

_I got something going on, yes I do_

_All my friends are gonna come_

_Gonna party all night long_

_Ooh, yeah_

_I know, you know, I just want us to go_

_The fun, we'll have, you'll never be alone_

_So boy won't you come_

_We will party till the dawn_

_Listen to me_

_All I want is you, come over here baby_

_All I want is you, you make me go crazy_

_All I want is you, now baby don't be shy_

_You better cross the line_

_I'm gonna love you right_

_All I want is you_

_Come on over, come on over baby _

_Come on over, come on over baby _

_Oh ooh, ohh yeah_

_I want you to know_

_You could be the one for me, yes you could_

_You got all I'm looking for_

_You got personality_

_Ooh, ohh_

_I know, you know _

_I'm gonna give you more_

_But boy you know, I never felt this way before_

_So boy won't you come_

_Won't you come and open the door_

_Listen to me_

_All I want is you, come over here baby_

_All I want is you, ooh you make me go crazy_

_All I Want is you, now baby don't be shy_

_You better cross the line_

_I'm gonna love you right_

_All I want is you_

_Come on over, come on over baby_

_Come on over, come on over baby _

_Come on over, come on over baby _

_Come on over, come on over baby _

_Come, on, over baby_

_Ohh, ohh, come on over baby!_

_Now baby don't be shy_

_You better cross the line_

_I'm gonna love you right_

_I, I, I..._

_All I want is you, yeah baby_

_All I want is you, oh you make me go crazy, oh_

_All I Want is you, now baby don't be shy_

_You better cross the line_

_I'm gonna love you right_

_'Cause all I want is you_

_All I want is you, ohh ohh yeah..._

_All I want is you, oh you make me go crazy, ohh_

_All I Want is you, now baby don't be shy_

_You better cross the line_

_I'm gonna love you right_

_'Cause all I want is you_

As the song ended, Rachel bounded back up and tore the microphone from Henry as she beckoned Finn to join her. Henry smiled and gave a reassuring pat on Finn's shoulder as they passed one another._ That poor boy, he's going to be stuck up there singing duets with her all night._

Henry sat back down next to Kurt and smiled. "Now that's how you sing a Christina song."

Kurt rolled his eyes but laughed anyway. "Oh, good, now whenever I need help singing 'Keeps Getting Better' I know who to go to." Kurt said sarcastically.

"The song does fit you well." Henry smirked. He nestled back into his seat to enjoy the clear night sky and the small burning ashes floating from the fire.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence (At least between the two boys; Rachel and Finn's version of 'You're the One that I Want' was blasting through the backyard.) Kurt looked over to his boyfriend to find him still staring off into space.

"What are you thinking about?" Kurt asked.

Henry looked over to the smaller boy slowly. He didn't want to tell Kurt what he was actually thinking, at least not yet, so he went with another worry of his. What Quinn and he and talked about earlier. "Hmm? Oh, I was just thinking about school starting next week." Kurt frowned in confusion. "It's our junior year, and that means prom, another round of glee craziness. Hopefully we get to crush Vocal Adrenaline this year….But I still can't help but think this year is going to be just as drama filled as last year."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked quietly.

Henry took Kurt's hand. "I love you Kurt, so damn much. But, I'm still worried of what those jerks like Azimio and Karofsky are going to do to us." Kurt opened his mouth to speak but Henry cut him off. "Now hold on, I'm just saying that, I will always hold your hand down the hallways and I will always kiss you goodbye at our first class of the day. I don't care what they think, I don't care what they think of glee club. I'm just concerned that we don't have enough popularity to keep us safe."

"Henry, we have glee club, they'll help us out you know. There really isn't much to worry about right now. But we'll take care of those Neanderthals when we get to that point." Kurt smiled. "You know, you could always join the football team if you needed more social standing." Kurt jumped up excitedly. "Oh, just think! You could take Finn's spot as Quarterback and I could steal Quinn's Head Cheerleader title, we'd be the perfect generic couple! We'd be the couple in every Taylor Swift song! Oh wouldn't that be magical?" Kurt joked.

Henry laughed and patted his lap, motioning for Kurt to sit there. Kurt plopped down on his lap quickly and kissed Henry. "You know you love our storybook romance." Kurt smirked.

Henry looked into Kurt's glasz eyes, brimming with love and a childlike joy that Henry could finally see coming back. He smiled and kissed Kurt back. Kurt cuddled into Henry's chest as they both looked up into the night sky. "I do, I really do."

**A/N: Alright, that's it for this story! I hope you all enjoyed it. It's not my best but I just needed to move a few plots along and set up some more, I just needed the time in the summer to do that. But the songs are 'Bootylicious' By Destiny's Child, 'Your Song' By Ewan McGregor (From **_**Moulin Rouge**_** baby!) and 'Come On Over (All I Want Is You)' By Christina Aguilera. So, with that, I'm an now going to start Season 2! Oh god I'm so excited to write this! Much of the story line is the same as the actual show, but here are some spoilers for you:**

**While the actual child custody trial might not be written (I'm don't even want to TRY to write a court case scene!), it is going to be a main plot in 'Audition', since that one isn't that Kurt centric. **

**Being a Christina Aguilera fan, Henry HATES Britney Spears, but someone's going to fix that!**

**We're going to see a different side of Kurt, in 'Grilled Cheesus'. There's going to be huge battle of faith between Kurt and someone…but that's a surprise! ;) (God, I'm such a emoticon whore)**

**I'm going on a Disney binge! Tons of Disney songs coming up! **

**Finn's still going to talk to Kurt about the duet with Sam, but it's going to go a bit differently.**

**Rocky Horror is going to bring out something in Henry, and Kurt as well.**

**Puck's still going to Juvie, but Ken and Barbie? Hmm….**

**Karofsky, enough said. **

**I love all the Wes and David fandoms! I'm going to give Wes and David some personality, and maybe some niceness. Ryan Murphy makes them kind of jerks, but all for a good reason I'm sure, but I'm going to make them a little crazy.**

**Blaine. Blaine. Blaine….KurtCoBlaine? Blenry? Wavid? **

**So, I have only planned out as far as Special Education…kind of. But then again, my plans usually go down the toilet once I start writing, my characters kind of go off on their own, it's kind of funny. So there you have it, some spoilers to keep you happy. Again, I thank all of you who have read **_**'There's Just No Getting Over You'**_** and this one! I love you all so freaking much! And I hope you follow me onto my next one, I'm going to call it **_**'And I Owe It All To You'**_**, so keep an eye out for that! **

**Longest, Author's note ever! Bye, my loves!**


End file.
